Wants and Needs
by Epistle
Summary: Breach has left to redeem herself but realizes that she has felt something for Rex that she didn't think she would feel. She has submerged from hiding to come for him...and profess something shocking.
1. Breach's Thoughts

**I loved the episode with Breach and Rex. She showed a defiant attitude towards Dr. Holiday and made me wonder why she wanted to have Rex as a toy, or as something to keep. So, I made this prologue to my fanfiction to explain her. I love Breach, she is my favorite female character. I had to create this tribute to her. This is the prologue and chapters will come up, and with proper motivation from reviews, perhaps I could work faster! XD**

**PROLOGUE**

She stared at the spots the dark shadows touched and where scarce light danced, narrowly missing being touched by the opaque colors. This was her sanctuary for now…dark, secluded, and quiet. A place where she was all alone. Like always.

Not always…only on the inside. On the outside, she looked emotionless and silent, always. When attacking with her fellow Pack members and when she was in the terrible plant life home called Abyus. She felt bad on the inside, always so emotional and unstable. It hurt.

Of course, there was only one emotion that she had not felt, which stabbed her in the back the most…but in a way, it was benefiting her too. The only feeling she had never carried inside her was that secret and mysterious thing deemed love. Love. She was never loved herself, so perhaps that was why she couldn't love. She wondered how it felt. To be loved and to love.

It was terrible. Staying awake, thinking about that deep feeling that dumbfounded her even though she had never touched it once. Sometimes, in broad daylight, she found herself wandering in endless thoughts, mostly all about love. It hurt her, knowing she couldn't feel the one feeling she wanted. Love brought on so many other emotions, ones that she liked too. She wanted love. And she wanted happiness and bliss and pleasure too.

Yet, it was almost satisfying not having this strange emotion inside herself. This way, she could keep out of harm's way, having not to feel another horrible and evil emotion, like the ones she wanted to throw out: anger, sadness, depression. She didn't like any of those. Maybe love hurt. Maybe it was a trick, hidden deep under the surface and so well delicately and deceitfully created, it couldn't be a trap until realized too late.

She shuddered hopelessly.

She had not felt love before, but had felt the emotion before it…what did they call it? Crushed? No…crush! Yes, that was it!

Breach had experienced it in a surprising way. She had seen him only once, for the first time in her life, and right away, she felt it.

The emotion swelled and burst inside her like a balloon.

Every time she let herself think about him or if she somehow saw him, she felt it again. She had a simple crush.

It wasn't that simple, in reality.

This boy-no, he wasn't a boy. You couldn't describe someone like Rex as a boy. He was much more. He was…really perfect, really shiny. And so gloriously lovely.

He was the prettiest thing she had seen in a long time. So pretty…wonderful indeed.

But he couldn't know! He would be horrified at the thought of someone as ugly as her liking someone as perfect as him. But she could see it in his soft, boyish eyes. He was ignorant of his flawless state. How was that possible? How could anyone like him not know of their beauty and personality?

She had taken a big step, coming after him and declaring her need of keeping him. It wasn't her fault. It was a slight mistake. She had to rebuild, sustain herself a little better.

Then, when the time was right, she would come back for him.

Come back and try to win him over.


	2. What Another Sees

A dark haired figure was standing above a rooftop, observing the scene that was displayed on the streets below. It was a dark night, too hard for anyone to see, but the two managed. There was a man clad in green was a skilled fighter from what she saw, but as good as a human could get. He was nothing compared to the second one.

The second one held a variety of useless weapons, she had calculated, and he could use them by will. He was trying to do something to the strange creature known as an EVO. He flew up and eventually touched the monster, something a lot of people wouldn't have done. The thing shrieked in…pain? Rage? Discomfort? Amazingly, it mutated back to a regular being, a harmless little girl. She watched them play out the rest. How much power did the second one have, being able to do something she had never seen or heard of? Earlier, she saw him access into an ATM to throw it at the creature.

He was only a child!

That was the most surprising quality about the boy. However, she had seen many children with supernatural and horrific abilities. Yet, none of them could…cure EVOs.

She had to have him. He would be extremely useful and interesting to keep.

It was decided.

She turned from her spot and ran her pale, long fingers through her shadow colored hair. The boy looked around fifteen or sixteen. He was not well trained enough, but trained nevertheless. There was so much he could learn, so much he could with those incredible powers.

The woman had only her army. Her army was excellent but nothing like the boy. He belonged to people already. Agents, more specifically.

The irritating little corporation called Providence. What a laugh. Providence was not the correct word for them.

Hmm…that would be a slight problem in the entire foundation. He must have been offered a chance like this before. She had no choice, then. The woman turned a corner of her lip into a strange, sadistic smile.

She had no choice but to _steal_ him.

It was late at night and everyone was probably asleep. Rex was in his bed, sleeping normally. The woman had always known where Providence was. She was in her shadowy home, and wanted to see exactly how powerful this child was. She breathed in sharply and closed her eyes.

Miles away, she saw what was his mind. In human minds, there was a light, a million images being projected at once and a thousand thoughts wandering about, some still, some nervous, some fearful. Sometimes, the thoughts screamed in anger and wished to be spoken. Mostly, she arrived in someone's mind in the middle of the night because they would be at peace. Rarely, there were dreams and nightmares and late night thoughts.

But here, there was nothing. Just a dark hallway, leading on and on and on to infinity. She was in such luck, though. She could place a dream into his mind with ease, a feat all together impossible for her to accomplish with humans.

_The boy was in a dark room, and he wanted the lights on. They came on at once and he saw the room was all white, with mirrors._

_The mirrors showed him images of himself, all so clean and clear. They grew foggy and soon, each mirror seemed to dance with images of others._

_Six, Dr. Holiday, Bobo, Noah, and Circe._

_The reflections of people who weren't in the room._

_He looked closely and could see they were trapped in the mirrors. His mirrors! But that couldn't be true, because they were his. He kept nothing in a prison, bad people did. He hesitantly moved to the mirror with Six's face and held out his hand. He touched Six's tie in the mirror and suddenly, the room shook and rumbled._

_With fear, Rex observed the mirror to see if Six was coming out._

_Where he touched it, there was a crack that grew and involved. The mirror with Six broke, thus, breaking Six._

_Horrified, he realized every mirror was breaking. Shards of sharp glass flew at him from all angles, and he saw bits of eyes in each reflection. Six's sunglasses, Dr. Holiday's eyes, Circe's eyes. Noah's blue ones…_

_This wasn't fair! All he did was touch the mirror!_

_They were breaking…all because of him._

Rex woke up with a start, sweating and gasping. He wiped his forehead and shook his hair wildly.

That was some nightmare.

It was his fault. His fault…

"No," Rex said in a steady voice that surprised him. "The mirrors broke on their own…"

He relaxed from his stiff position and fell back into slumber. But it was different, because now, he was a little afraid to go back to sleep.


	3. Her Return

In an underground tunnel, a fierce snake EVO was making its rounds, biting and spitting venom on every spot it could find. Soon enough, the whole floor was going to come down, along with the roads paved above it.

Six and Rex had split up to go search for the EVO, but neither party had much luck spotting it. Rex was in the east side, while Six was on the west. Bobo claimed he would go north, but decided to stay where he was.

For Rex, the only sounds were his breathing and the dripping of the sewer water. He thought he heard something. Turning his head, Rex saw nothing. He shrugged and looked ahead.

_He's somewhere in this sewer. I saw him._

Rex kept on walking throughout the tunnel.

_The east side! Go to the east! NO, THE EAST! _

The snake EVO, hanging from the south tunnel's ceiling, sensed someone, and quickly faded to nothing, disguising himself properly and professionally. He slithered down from the wet, dirty pipes and made his way down from across the cement wall.

Six investigated the west, but found nothing. He turned on his communicator to inform Rex.

"It isn't here," Six told him. Rex sighed and delivered his bad news as well.

"Keep looking. It's good at hiding."

The snake kept on slithering. It was thin, a regular garden snake, but when angered, it could be tempted to erupt in size and strength. The EVO used its inside sensors to smell something…he wanted to bite badly. His fangs grew in, but stayed invisible as well. It smelled a human. But it wanted another, one of his own kind to bite. To spread venom…it was in the east tunnel.

_An EVO is here. It's going to the east tunnel. That's where he is! Faster!_

The snake moved faster and Rex stayed put, listening, but not seeing. He had a strange feeling he was being watched…

A shadow approached, stretching its size considerably, and Rex backed away, prepared for a fight. He didn't notice the broken pipes behind him, which caught onto his sleeve. It tore the fabric and made a small cut on Rex's skin before he could pull away. Rex didn't notice, as he was busy watching the shadow.

It was Bobo, thankfully. Unfortunately, no EVO besides him in sight.

"Calm down, Princess," Bobo commented.

Rex glared. He looked at the cut on his arm and saw a drop of red escape from the small wound. It fell to the dirty concrete floor.

The snake paused. Blood. He sniffed at its scent and hurried on, breaking things on his way, but camouflaged still.

_The EVO is moving faster than you. It wants Rex and it wants to get there first._

_Not if I have anything to say about it._

The snake, in its excited hurry to get to the blood, tumbled and grew out of fear, ruining his camouflage. Its head hit the concrete ceiling and it roared in agitation.

_He wants Rex's blood. He'll bite him and hurt him._

_But…if that happens, Rex won't be shiny anymore!_

_Then I won't let that happen._

Bobo got out his guns, but the snake flicked his tail at him, and the weapons went flying out of his hands and into the wall next to him.

Rex tried to activate his powers, but the snake moved his tail at him too, making contact with the side of his right arm, the one with the cut. The snake's red eyes grew in hunger and eagerness. The EVO slashed at his arm again, to motivate him. It missed, but was able to inflict a small cut. Rex clutched his arm and looked at it.

He tried once more, but a terrible pain flowed in his arm. He realized then he was unable to use his powers. Bobo wasn't gonna help either.

_It's hurting him! I don't like THAT!_

As the snake readied itself, a swirling red portal opened from behind in midair. A girl came out, but she was no ordinary girl. And she was familiar.

This girl was Breach.

She noticed the snake in front of her and a portal opened under her feet, swallowing her in. Another portal appeared at the other side, on the floor, in front of Rex. She came out, her head emerging first, and then her body, as if the portal was spitting her out while she was standing.

"You haven't changed. You're still as shiny as ever."

The comment was directed towards Rex, and before he could make sense of it, her body shook with vibrations for a moment. Out of her back sprouted two skinny arms, the same as her normal ones. With her two thin arms, she opened a portal. It hovered in the air for a few seconds and soon pounced on the snake. The snake shrieked in fear and was swallowed by the portal.

The portal disappeared. After a minute, it appeared again, and this time, Rex and Bobo could hear the snake howling and a strange sizzling sound…as if something was being burned. The portal left again.

"It's gone. It can't hurt you anymore."

Her voice hadn't changed. It still sounded dark and creepy.

But she, herself, had changed.

Breach's skin was still its pale shade, and her hair was still short and black. Her outfit was the same, a white shirt and a red skirt. But her extra arms were gone…she had normal ones.

Except for the skinny arms that Breach was forcing inside of her back again.

She turned around, her hair covering her face.

"Do you remember me, Rex?"


	4. Reactions

**I liked this chapter. You want to know why? I liked this because each important character got to reveal something. They truly showed their reactions. Six and Holiday spoke about Breach, Breach herself thought about what she did, Rex wanted some answers about Breach and her appearance...and then there is Veronica and Eric. Yes, Eric is being used. And they both will play an important role in the fanfic. **

Rex and Bobo were stunned at the sight of Breach. She stared at him with intent eyes, feeling a little unwelcome and uncomfortable.

_You fool, say something to him. Tell him you have changed. Tell him you want him. Tell him you have come to realize-_

_SHUT UP!_

Breach pushed a strand of hair aside in shame. He did not want to see her. Of course. Why would he? She felt embarrassed for even _considering _the fact. Had she not gone over this mentally before? She knew he was too perfect for her, and on top of that, she was a monster who stole him once. There really was no reason for him to think about her, let alone want to see her again.

But _she _wanted to see him again.

And…she did get what she wanted. That was one of the benefits of holding an appearance of a four-armed freak.

The pair waited for an explanation or for something to be said. Breach realized she asked Rex a question.

Rex might have been reading her mind. He answered her. "Yes, I remember you. How could I not?"

His words were intended to be harsh, but they did not come out like that at all. They were twisted into a confused and surprised sentence, barely stable enough to hold its own. Breach wanted to speak, but was tongue tied by his soft, clear voice, which did not change even when he was in shock.

It had been so long since she had heard his voice.

She heard it a long time ago, but they were in painful memories. She wished to hear his lovely voice again, but with good memories, this time.

"Why did you do that?" Rex asked. "To the EVO?"

Breach's lower lip trembled in delight. He was speaking to her, even if they were not on such good terms. "Why did you do that?" Rex repeated in annoyance.

"I…wanted to." Breach cringed inside her head. What a stupid response.

"Wanted?" Rex asked in disbelief. Breach flinched even more.

There were footsteps, and the man came again. The one clad in green, the one who she had teleported away to a desert before.

"Rex? Where's the EVO? Why is she here?"

His voice, unlike Rex's, were always rash and emotionless at the same time. It was a voice that had conflicting qualities, a voice that could never be reassuring.

"Breach took it away, and I think she killed it. I don't know why she's here."

"She _disposed_ of it?" the man asked. He threw her a strange glance, as if she was a bad person for doing that. But the EVO was incurable. And besides, they would have disposed of it also. Why was she being disliked?

Breach recalled the green man's name. Six. A worker for Providence. She bit her tongue. She didn't like Six; from the moment she saw him, she knew she would hate him bitterly.

"Yeah," Rex said. Six looked at Rex's cut and then at Breach. Her eyes widened, but she knew he wouldn't see, due to them being concealed by her black hair. _I didn't do that to him, _she wanted to cry out.

"She didn't do it," Rex said quickly. "The EVO did. But, it is gone now…so…"

The man was contacting Providence already. He spoke briefly but quickly.

"Breach killed off the EVO. She's with us right now, but I don't know what to do with her."

Why did they have to do anything with her, exactly?

After, he shut off the communicator. "You're not permitted to leave," he said to her.

Oh, really?

Breach couldn't help but feel that spark of indignation. She backed away as Six raised his katanas. Her extra arms grew out of her back in unspoken response. She threw a portal at him, which gulped him up quickly. It spit him out at the farthest end of the tunnel. Breach felt torn with indecision: she wanted to stay, to talk to Rex, to reason with the boy, to tell him _everything_, while another part of her told her to leave, to flee, before she was caught again, and separated from him.

Her instincts reigned control over her wants. She used her extra, skinny arms to create another blood colored portal to envelope her completely. She was taken away to safety, and the last sight she was able to see (which she _wanted _to see) was the glorious shade of brown radiating from Rex's uncomprehending eyes.

White Knight was talking with Six and Dr. Holiday about Breach's random and surprising cameo at today's hunt for the EVO.

"I believe she came here for Rex," Dr. Holiday informed White Knight. Her voice was controlled and smooth, but on the inside, the doctor felt like exploding. She was angered by Breach, and her appearance today. Why did she chose now to come after Rex? Hadn't she caused enough trouble? Did she want to take him away _again?_

"That theory is plausible," White Knight mused, thinking it over. "She took him once, correct?"

"Correct," Six said in his stoic tone. "But she did something different today. She got rid of the EVO, the incurable one we were searching for. She didn't have to do that. Maybe she wanted to help us."

"Maybe not," Dr. Holiday objected, her voice not as well organized as before. "Maybe she wanted to do what she did months ago."

Six raised a brow. "Why didn't she do it as soon as she got there? She creates portals-she didn't have to wait."

Dr. Holiday opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She had no response to that.

"She even talked to Rex," he continued, oblivious to her pause. "She made some comments, and from what Rex told me, her arms have been reconstructed. They can be absorbed into her back on and off, for purposes of making portals only. She could blend in with humans."

White Knight was silent for some time. Then, he spoke. "She needs to be found right away," he declared. "If we're successful in catching her, we have to find about her objectives. Getting rid of her is best."

"I'll send the troops out now," Six replied. White Knight nodded in agreement and the screen flickered, then went dead black.

"Well," Dr. Holiday huffed. "I don't see why we can't just hunt her down and get rid of her. She wants Rex."

"Patience," Six warned. "We don't know that yet."

"We know enough," she countered. "Hasn't that last experience taught you anything? Breach wants a lot of things, and it is evident she _gets _what she wants. She's possessive and evil, for crying out loud!"

"Calm down, Dr. Holiday. Let's just see for ourselves what she wants. We're not even sure if she's still working for the Pack or not. She could be doing this on her own."

"Humph," was all Dr. Holiday said.

She still thought Breach was no good.

Rex sat in his room, pondering about what had happened. It was getting close to the night, and he still wasn't sure he could sleep.

Bobo Haha, however, had already gone to sleep. His snoring made that very clear.

Rex was listening to music, but that really didn't help his situation. What did Breach mean, he was still shiny? And why did she ask if he remembered him? Of course he remembered! You don't forget something like a girl kidnapping you. Plus, he kind of thought of her rarely, when he wanted to know where she was. Rarely. And what was up with her skinny, extra arms? They just _shot out of her back_, for Pete's sake! She could even take them back. It was weird. She even looked a little normal without the extra arms. Another thing: why was she without the Pack?

He had no answers. Zero.

Rex sighed, a large one. He really wanted to see Breach _now_, to demand all the answers out of her.

Not that she would talk or anything…

"Breach. Where are you?" Rex asked the ceiling.

The ceiling said nothing, naturally.

Breach sat in her safe haven, the strange land she found with her portals. She was perched upon a chunky rock, her hands covering up her face, which was twisted in a mix of emotions. Her extra skinny arms were safely tucked away into her back. Breach could not _believe _what had happened.

She was so upset. And displeased.

She also wanted. She wanted Rex. She wanted to know what he would say if he saw her new land. Her new, safe, clean place. Where it was full of real nature and growth and had a nice aroma during the warm day, but dulled when the cold night arrived. Breach wanted to know what he was thinking, who he was going to tell about her appearance, and what he wanted right now.

Breach sighed. What a stalker she was. Or, at least, she had stalker-like thoughts.

She couldn't help it. These thoughts were triggered by her unfathomable feeling of lust. She hadn't wanted this much before. She always wanted, but in reality, there was a limit to her desires. But…with Rex, there was _no limit_. She wanted, wanted, and wanted some more! _Why?_

Breach touched her lips, her brain slowly processing the words that were similar to want: desire, hope for, craving, longing…and there was another word.

Breach hoped for his attention.

Breach craved his presence.

Breach longed for his wonderful voice.

Breach wanted his smile.

There was another word…what was it? It started with a _Y_….

Oh. She got it.

Breach _yearned _for Rex's love.

Yearned. It meant to want somebody or something, a feeling that was tinged was sadness; mostly because the person could not have what he or she wanted.

Breach couldn't have what she wanted. That was obvious enough. But she didn't know Rex. Perhaps he could change his mind…and want _her _too.

She smiled sadly. She was pushing her luck.

The dark haired woman watched from a balcony. She was watching nothing in particular, but she was awaiting for someone's return.

Finally, she heard his footsteps.

"Veronica," a voice hissed pleasantly.

Veronica was an EVO. She created a vast army of creatures, all made up of light blue electricity. They were in the shape of skeletons, and were all pawns. None of them had any emotions, except they had a strange desire to cause pain. None were female or male.

Except for Eric. Eric was a regular college boy, about to turn twenty. But Veronica had entered his dreams once, and she had sensed potential. She could tell he would be useful. But he couldn't be turned into an electro monster.

Or so she thought.

After…taking him from his house in the middle of the night, she brought him to her majestic, golden palace. However, he spent a week in a cell, being experimented on for six cruel days. On the last day, his nanites responded to the torturous methods. He changed into an electro creature.

Eric's entire body changed into light blue electricity, but kept its shape, instead of turning into a skeleton's. He had red eyes that were evident even on his electric body. His teeth turned into fangs. Eric's voice changed into a snake's, cunning and frightening. Yet…it was a lie.

He was not cunning or frightening.

But it deceived others well enough…

"Eric," Veronica greeted him. "What news have you brought me? Good, I hope."

"Good indeed," he said, planting a kiss on her cheek. She smiled slightly, but let it drop quickly.

"The EVO boy," he begun, his tone changing into a sullen and upset one. "is named Rex. He has amnesia, I believe. And, there are many ways to obtain him. Providence is not as well organized as so many of its members believe."

"That is good," Veronica murmured.

"He…I have found out something else, my dear. The EVO boy, Rex…he is being targeted by another."

"Targeted?" she repeated in a sharp voice.

"Not in the ways you think," he said quickly, attempting to pacify her. "He is being sought after by a young female EVO. But not for purposes such as yours. For her own."

"Personal reasons? My, my…well, Eric, you've done well. But we must plan our next move. Is this Rex prone to emotion distress?"

"His powers fail if he loses confidence, and such."

"Interesting, Eric. Very interesting. When I have him, he must be well controlled."

"I won't let him get out of hand," Eric promised.

"Yes, you won't. But he does not belong to me yet. We aren't that sure."

"…Do you want this boy, my dear?"

Veronica paused.

"Yes."

"But…do you still love me?"

"Yes," Veronica answered. However, her reply was much too quick.

"Well, my dear…if that is what you want, you shall get it."


	5. A New Friend

**I am seriously happy for this chapter. Yay, I made Breach a friend. No, I am serious. Breach NEEDS a friend. Luckily, Kit will play an important part in this fanfic of mine. She will, trust me. And no, she ain't human. I was kind of pondering between Kit, Kat, or Kitten. I didn't know what to name her. I am happy to call her Kit. Wait till you see what Kit really is!**

Breach paced back in forth, her normal hands behind her back. Her extra skinny ones were hidden. She was unhappy and frustrated. She really wanted to talk to Rex…wait, that wasn't right. She always wanted to talk with him. What she really wanted…okay, she still _really _wanted Rex.

But, at this moment, besides her obvious affection for Rex, she wanted a girl friend to talk to.

A friend who you could confide in, moan about your troubles, and ask for some good advice on wooing boys. A girl who would sit with you patiently and help you out as best as she could. Someone who understood what you meant, someone who made you feel better when you were upset.

Breach sighed, blowing a strand of black hair away from her face. She was clearly asking too much.

It was during times like these she wished she could have Circe to talk to. Circe wasn't the best female friend to have around, but at least she was someone to talk with. At least she was a girl.

Breach sighed again. She was quite pathetic. If only Rex could see her now, pondering about best friends. He would laugh, probably.

She wandered to the river that trickled beside her. It flowed down the forest side and transformed into a raging waterfall. The sun shined beautifully today, instead of the weak luster it usually brought. It was pretty too, but when the sun was up to it, it could show something even more glorious.

She stared the river as it continued to flow. She saw her appearance and grimaced. She had washed her hair with the river, so it smelled all right. Her skin was still pale. Her eyes glittered like gems here. That was okay too. But her clothes! They were worn out. She had been wearing them for days.

She really needed some new clothes.

Guess she had to steal some from the human stores.

Breach sighed once more. She didn't remember the last time she had been at a human store.

But…she really did need a different attire.

She teleported to Harrisburg, Pennsylvania. There, it was quiet and pleasant. Not like the big cities she despised so much. There was peace here.

The stores were little, cute, and nice-looking. She spied one with clothes and went inside. She hadn't done something like this, ever. But she knew what to do.

Breach would have to go inside and pretend to look around. Then, she would have to teleport something she liked to the forest she was taking refuge in. No one would notice. Breach was glad. But she would still feel dirty.

The store she chose was yellow and cute. Inside were clothes were toddlers and for girls her age. It was mostly empty, except for a girl at the counter, working at the register. Breach looked at her.

The girl was possibly her age, maybe seventeen. She had her jet black hair in a ponytail and one thick lock of hair was dyed a deep purple hue. The girl's eyes were blue. She was dressed in white shorts, a tight black long sleeved shirt, and knee length hiking boots. The girl's skin was peach colored, unlike Breach's pallor. Overall, she seemed very pretty.

Breach avoided the girl. She didn't like how every other person was gorgeous and normal looking, and she was an ugly freak, even without her arms.

She looked at the light colored clothes. She saw one thing she liked, but she didn't like it enough.

"You should wear something that goes with your hair," a sudden voice said.

Breach turned to see the girl was speaking to her.

The girl left her spot at the counter and walked to the other side of the store. This was the perfect opportunity to take something.

But Breach didn't.

The girl returned. She held up a dark blue knee-length dress. There was a black belt around the waist.

"See?" the girl said. "The dress's color matches your hair. And with your skin color, it would really stand out."

"It would?" Breach asked softly. She didn't know if that was good or bad.

"Of course!" the girl exclaimed, looking stunned. "Trust me. I have never been wrong."

Despite herself, Breach smiled a little.

"So…" the girl continued. "Is this for a special occasion? Or…is it a guy?"

Breach couldn't help but let the pink spread across her face. She covered her eyes with her hair, and nodded a bit. "Yes, it's a boy."

"If you get this, he'll have trouble looking away."

Breach smiled in gratitude, but she knew how ugly she was. No dress could make her look pretty.

"Thank you," Breach said. She then realized she had no money, and she couldn't teleport the dress without bringing out her extra arms. Why hadn't she thought of this before?

The girl looked her over. "I know this is none of my business…but how come I haven't seen you around? You look like you're in high school. And I know everyone at my school."

Breach looked away, towards the gray walls. "I do not go to your school…"

"Oh." The girl let the subject drop.

"You look like you are very popular." Breach wanted to say something to distract her.

"Not really," the girl said. Breach looked at her again, with disbelief this time.

"I mean, I know everyone at my school, but I really don't have a lot of friends. Most of them are juvenile delinquents. My only nice friend is Adin, but she moved last week."

"Sorry," Breach said.

"It's all right," the girl said. "But I'm still hunting for a friend to replace her. We kind of…don't get in touch. She got a boyfriend."

"Well, thank you for the help," Breach said.

The girl paused for a moment, then made up her mind about something. "You know what? I think I'll buy this for you."

Breach gasped. "But!"

"It's okay. Look, this dress only costs forty dollars. I can afford it."

Breach couldn't protest as the girl paid for the dress and wrote up the receipt for her. She also couldn't believe her stroke of luck.

"Here," the girl said, putting the dress in a little white bag. "I'm off my shift now." She left the counter. Another person took her place, looking bored, as if he was counting the hours left to his departure, even though he just begun his shift.

They left the store together.

"What's your name, by the way?" the girl asked.

Breach hesitated. "People call me Breach."

The girl looked appreciative. "That's a pretty nice nickname. Mine is Kit."

"Well…it's nice to meet you Kit."

Their friendship started there.


	6. Here We Go

**I really liked making this chapter. I CAN'T WAIT to see what Breach says to Rex, or what she DOES! Anyone curious about the paper bag? I betcha no one can guess what's inside!**

A few hours later, Breach was wearing the dark blue dress Kit picked out for her, and she replaced her white socks with longer black ones. Her shoes were flats, shiny and black. Kit had graciously invited her back to her house.

They had learned much about each other.

Kit was also an EVO, strangely. She looked very normal to Breach, and when Breach told her she didn't look like one, Kit had answered, "Yeah, well, _you _don't look like an EVO, but you are, aren't you?"

Breach was glad that someone knew about her extra arms and how she had abandoned the Pack. Kit herself had left a gang of negative influences. Her parents were both in jail, however. She lived with her uncles, who were never around. She liked to…do something called "skateboarding". Her ability was to learn about a person through their nanites; however, she looked like an EVO when she tried to do that.

Breach found Kit very likeable and pleasant, for some strange reason. She had never felt this way around her fellow Pack members, or Circe, for that matter. Perhaps it was due to the fact Kit was more understanding than Biowulf or Skalamander. Circe could probably understand her, but she never intended to reach out to Breach. Kit, on the other hand, was willing to share about herself, and learn about Breach.

They seemed to be getting along just fine.

Somehow…Breach felt a little welcome around Kit.

"Kit," Breach began, watching the girl throughout her living room, looking around for something. "Would you help me with something?" "Of course. What do you need help with?"

"It's about a boy. Rex."

"The boy who convinced you to get that amazing dress?" Kit asked, her head poking out the door that led to her room.

"I bought it because I needed some new clothes," Breach defended herself, blushing slightly. "And yes…I was hoping I would look a little better with the dress."

"What do you need help with?"

"Well, with Rex, I have told you everything I know about him. Which isn't very much…and I spoke of my big blunder with the snake EVO. Please, you must help me. I want to talk to him."

She wanted to do much more than talk. But she would settle for talking now.

"Of _course! _You're my new friend, Breach," Kit answered seriously. "I know where Providence is. My cousin used to work there." After a little pause, she sheepishly admitted to Breach, "As a janitor, though."

Breach let out a gust of air. "Thank you so much."

"Anytime. I can sneak you in too." She stepped out, and she had on a light purple jacket. She took her wallet off the coffee table, and put it in her pocket.

"I'll have to get something on my way," Kit said.

"All right. As long as I can see Rex."

"So…what about Rex? I know he works for Providence, he has amnesia, and he looks nice, according to _you…_ But, really, what's the deal? Is he a past flame?"

Breach rubbed her temples. "No, nothing like _that. _I…was told to bring him to Abyus, and I saw him…things just became complicated. It doesn't really help that a new girl, one named Circe, has feelings for him too."

"Abyus is Van Kleiss's sanctuary?"

"It used to be," Breach murmured. "I think he might have perished. He has not come back to Abyus. But, I was thought to have died, but I did not. I'm still here."

Kit looked at her with a mix of respect and awe. "Oh, that's right. You had an accident in Providence. You told me you…teleported yourself. Was it painful?"

"Of course! In more ways than one."

"Okay," Kit said. "Let's go now. After the pit stop, it'll be late. Okay?"

Breach nodded. They both stood and left her home.

Breach couldn't use her portals that much, due to the fact her skinny arms would come out of her back. That was cause a commotion, especially since they were in a town. Kit decided to drive them to Providence. Her car was nice and sleek, but Breach couldn't focus on that for long. She only thought of Rex, only thought of what she would say when she got there.

As Kit had told her before, they stopped. Kit had stopped in front of a store and left Breach alone. She didn't feel alone, only queasy after her new friend left. She watched the sky darken and a few drops of rain fall. She grimaced at the thought of her safe place being rained on. Kit returned five minutes later.

"Sorry, long line. We're back on track." Kit put the paper bag behind her in the backseat. Next to her, Breach vaguely wondered what was it in it. She decided not to waste time to ask.

_Drive please!_

Kit started the car again and drove a little faster than the speed limit required. Breach clenched her hand into a fist, her skin turning whiter than normal. They eventually passed the houses and trees, leaving the state. Another hour later signaled Breach that they were near Providence's base. She sighed a little.

"Breach," Kit began. "You have to teleport us in."

"I will."

"But, please, do it near Rex's room. We've only got one shot at this; after they discover us, that's it. The security will be tightened up. So we have to be quick."

Breach ignored her, focusing only on the part where she said _Rex's room. _Wow. Going into his room…that would be awkward. There was a chance he wouldn't be in there, but that was the first place she had to check. It was worth looking…anyway, she would still get to be _in his _room!

She summoned her extra arms. They grew out of her back and she breathed heavily with effort. After the sprouted from her spine, she made them gesture forward, towards the base. A fresh portal was created. It swirled ominously.

Breach stepped in first eagerly. Kit came next, hurrying in the portal, clutching the paper bag. What was in it, so important that she couldn't leave it in the car alone?

They were brought inside of Providence immediately, straight next to Rex's room. She didn't know where his room was. Her portals just took her wherever she wanted. That's why she was slightly glad to have them. She didn't have to know if the area was in Colorado, or on the second floor of a building. She just needed to know where she wanted to go-in this case, Rex's room was where she wanted to go. She had no idea which floor it was on, but her portals knew. They escorted her there like an usher.

Breach walked in front of the door hesitantly. She had to knock to get in, or create a portal to take her inside. Kit waited outside, leaning against the metal, cold wall. She blew a loose strand of black hair away from her face.

"Quickly," she said urgently. Breach bit down on her lip hard and used her arms to make another portal. It opened in front of Rex's door.

"Take this first!" Kit whispered hurriedly. She thrust the paper bag at Breach.

The portal opened in Rex's room.

He stared at it in confusion. Bobo ignored it.

The pale girl stepped out.

"Breach?"


	7. Making Plans

**I had a great time writing this chapter! I loved making Eric argue with Veronica, going against her little plans XD! She sounded a little spoiled to me, but determined nevertheless. Eric, I feel so bad for him, you cannot imagine how guilty and villainous I felt when I wrote about his deep feelings for her, wanting to please her, internally pledging his sacrifice for her. He clearly would do anything for her, even when he senses that she's making a huge mistake, or when she gets too bratty over not having something or someone. I already wrote in the chapter Reactions, Veronica doesn't love him. Eric is a pawn. His feelings are wasted. He isn't loved back...I feel so bad. Thank you for all the reviews, I'll update sooner next time!**

"_Breach?"_

Rex stared at the girl with a confused expression playing on his face. He saw that she didn't have her white shirt on, or the red skirt. She had on a crisp dark blue dress with a black belt. He had never seen her in a different outfit. Breach absorbed her extra arms, hoping she didn't frighten or disgust the boy.

What was she doing in his room?

"What are you doing here?" Rex hissed in discomfort. He really wasn't mad…

Bobo hooted at the sight of Breach. "A girl in your room! She wants something."

"True," Breach mumbled, her voice barely audible.

Rex got out of his bed. "What is it? Why are you _here? _Did Van Kleiss send you?"

That hurt a little. "No," she whispered. "I came on my own will."

Outside, Six was walking steadily throughout the metal hallways. He was going to check on Rex and see if he was sleeping yet.

Kit heard the man's footsteps. She panicked slightly. Kit turned to face Rex's bedroom door. She knocked on it three times, very worried.

Breach heard the raps. "Listen to me. I did not come here to attack you. I came to talk to you."

She turned his back on him and checked the paper bag Kit had given to her. Inside was paper, and a single ballpoint pen.

Six was coming around the corner…

Breach took the paper out and placed it against the metal wall. The pen scratched against the sheet quickly, the words coming out hurriedly. She wrote what she needed to tell Rex…for now. Breach folded the paper three times and placed it inside the paper bag. She put it on his bed while Rex watched, bemused.

She opened the metal door inside of Rex's room and hurried outside, where Kit was standing. Six turned and saw a glimpse of the pale girl, and her new friend. But only a glimpse. Nothing more.

The portal whisked the two away before Six could get a clear picture of what he witnessed.

He went into Rex's room. Rex heard him enter and took the paper bag, hiding it behind his back.

"Rex?" Six asked. "Did someone come in here?"

"No," Rex said in a strange tone. "I…just…."

He had no excuse to give Six. Six looked at him, apparently not fooled. Rex sighed.

"Well…Breach came into my room."

Six eyed him. "Did she hurt you?"

"No. She just came in. That's it." Bobo widened his eyes, ready to say something else. Rex gave him a glare that would have driven dragons back into their caves.

"I'll inform Knight about this. Are you _certain _she didn't harm you?"

"Absolutely," Rex said quickly. Six paused. He left.

As soon as Six left his room, Bobo asked Rex, "Why did ya do that for her?"

"I don't know. It felt wrong to snitch on her."

"That's lying. I have a good mind to tell green bean about this."

"You. Wouldn't. Dare. And she didn't do anything to me, so why mention it?"

Bobo went back to sleeping. Rex remembered the paper bag. He peeked inside curiously. The paper Breach was writing on…he took it out of the bag and opened it up.

_Rex_

_I understand you have no wish to see me. I understand if you are upset or angry about what I did months before. I understand your frustration when I suddenly appeared. I also understand if you inform your leader or the one named Six about this, or any other previous encounter. But, please. I wish to speak with you. I really need to talk to you. Just talk with me once, and I promise, I will stay out of your life. It's killing me. Please talk with me._

_I am not with the Pack anymore. I have severed all ties._

Rex dropped the paper, and it flew down to the floor. He picked it up and fell into bed. So…

Breach wanted to talk. To him.

And…she even wrote that she got rid of her connections with the Pack. Wasn't that something?

For some weird reason…Rex believed her.

He had to talk to her. There was something on the back of the paper. He looked at it.

_If you want to talk to me, come here, and I will meet you there. I promise._

There was an address scribbled at the bottom, eligible.

Rex stared at it in wonder.

He was going to meet Breach. Pronto.

"The troops spent all day searching for her," Six was telling White Knight. "But they couldn't find her."

Knight took only a moment to think this over. "Once again, she's gone another day unnoticed by the civilians and by our troops."

Dr. Holiday, who was in the room, and had kept her mouth closed the entire time, finally spoke up. "Sir, I don't think she's in a different country or anywhere else, for that matter."

White Knight, interested, pressed on. "What exactly do you think, Dr. Holiday?"

"_I _think she's hiding here," Dr. Holiday said boldly. "Somewhere close to Providence's base. Not in Canada or China, for example. Even if she can still make portals, I don't think she wants to stay far away from the base, where Rex is. She's shown…a preference for him before, one time, but one time is enough for me. I think she wants to stay somewhere nearby, with or without her portals. Someplace where she can get a clear view on-us."

Dr. Holiday wanted to say _someplace where she can get a clear view on Rex. _But she couldn't say that. If she did, she would have come pouring out on what she thought of Breach and the other suspicions she had. She didn't want to show Knight of how protective she was of Rex when Breach came into a discussion. He would have dismissed her theories as paranoid fueled thoughts. But truthfully, Dr. Holiday was beginning to feel paranoid whenever she thought of Breach. It was because she could teleport wherever she wanted, even in Providence, right now. How frightening would it be, having her lurking around, searching for Rex during the night?

She hadn't heard much of what White Knight had said.

"…so you might be right," he was saying. Now Dr. Holiday wished she had been paying more attention. "You could be correct, Doctor. Six, I want more troops searching inside of the nearest cities. Just in case. We never know with this EVO. Had it been another, we could have found her by now."

Dr. Holiday wished it had been another. Anyone but Breach. She was just too unpredictable and crazy.

Just too unpredictable…

The marble foyer was wide and large, but empty. Large columns of stone held up the ceiling above, which was decorated in gold and diamonds. The dark haired woman was pacing the foyer, impatient and a tad worried. Her hair flew throughout the air, the only dark color in the entire hallway.

She paused when she thought she heard something. Eric had returned from his expedition.

"Eric! I suspect you have something new for me?" She asked with slight enthusiasm. She had entered the boy's head last night, but had not planted a dream inside, as she had done before. She found interesting things about him, and his relationships with a green clad man named Six and a woman deemed Dr. Holiday. And of the female EVO, Breach. Veronica would have never guessed that Breach was capable of more than being an underling to the man called Van Kleiss. It was strange…she had never seen an EVO show a preference for their enemies, especially when they never talked or seemed emotionless. And for them to take them away! She couldn't believe it when she peered into Rex's mind and saw the memory of Breach and the strange boarding school. And even worse, the female EVO came into his bedroom! That was beyond typical.

The girl…Breach…why was she so attached to the one named Rex?

She herself had experienced love once. Only once, and as soon as the Nanite Event occurred, nanites attached onto her. She couldn't remember the one she loved…it was very hazy, and if she couldn't remember, the memory couldn't have been all that important. Besides, she had Eric now.

Well…she didn't _love _Eric.

She was snapped out of reverie by Eric himself, who was awaiting her in the foyer. He peered into her eyes and turned away.

"I don't know if you would handle the news very well, Veronica," Eric muttered. He didn't enjoy conversing with Veronica on the matter of Rex. He was infinitely jealous of how much attention Veronica was converting for him. Eric was sure of Rex's age-fifteen years old. He himself was only nineteen, frozen in that state right before his twentieth birthday. He was still a child, more or less. But he was much more useful to Veronica than the Rex boy was. What did Veronica see in that child? _What? _

"Tell me," she commanded anyways. "I want to know more. It is important, after all, ever since I learned the female one has an attachment to him."

Eric was hesitant. "My darling, please understand. This EVO that has taken a liking to the boy, she is extremely powerful. She can open portals and successfully teleport anything. Including people. She even had her own dimension, where she took something from _Ohio. _I am much concerned for your safety. She would prove as a formidable opponent in a physical fight. Your powers are entirely mental. You would lose immediately."

Veronica was not happy hearing this. "Thank you, Eric. You just pointed out one of my irritating weaknesses, and complimented another EVO who has her filthy eyes on _my_ target. What was the point of this little lecture? Hmm?"

"Veronica," Eric pleaded, trying to reason with her. "I am simply preparing you for my news. I learned, after a day of scouting and searching, that Breach wants to meet the boy somewhere. And Rex plans to meet her too."

He simply hated saying the target's name.

Veronica's eyes lit up. She kissed him at once. "Oh, this is fantastic news! Eric, you have pleased me so! I have a _chance_ at taking the boy back here. Where did she plan to meet Rex?" Eric sighed unhappily. "My dear, my Veronica. Please listen to yourself. You're all set to kidnap the boy just because I have told you a little bit of information, information I am not entirely sure of! The boy can easily change his mind. He is a teenager after all."

Veronica ignored him. She begun making plans in her head, picking at the consequences and the pros of bringing her army.

"Reconsider," Eric begged. "Recall what I said to you seconds ago! I said you would lose in a battle with this Breach. Your powers limit you because they are dependant on the mind. Her mind, Breach's mind, is not a simple gear. It is difficult and complicated, just like a tapestry."

"Eric," Veronica said, her voice soothing and placating. "I can handle this one. I once fought with Arrah, do you remember? And I won. This girl is nothing. And I have my army of electricity EVOs. I could win this fight too."

"But her mind-"

"Enough!" she snapped, growing tired of their debate. "You have never once entered the EVO girl's mind! Let me be, and let me make my own choices!"

Eric sighed as she left the foyer, still calculating and wrestling over plans. This Rex…he surely brought a lot of stress upon his beloved. And this Breach. She brought the demon upon Veronica.

How could she survive this fight? With or without the armies, she would lose. Breach was something else. And so was Rex. Providence had their own armies too. And when Veronica mentioned Arrah in her confident tone! How Eric wished to scream at her, _Of course you won! You were never the one fighting! Your army did all the work, while you sat behind safely on the sidelines, only getting up when it was time to deliver the final blow. You barely lifted a finger._

But he loved her. He would do anything for her. She was so excited at the fact of obtaining the one named Rex, adding him to her collection.

He loved her. And he would do anything for her.

…and she needed him.


	8. Discussions and Attacks

**Sorry for not updating for a while. Glad to have placed this up! I thought you all deserved a somewhat long chapter. Is it long? I'm not sure. On Microsoft, this was seven pages. I hope you liked this.**

"There is nothing I can say to change your mind?" Eric asked Veronica gently.

Veronica shook her head quickly, a jerky nod. Was she unsure about her decision? Perhaps she had come to her senses. Or not. Eric already knew her choice. To go after the boy. But still…

"I want you to find him," Veronica said lightly. "Go where they will meet today, and I want you to make sure you get rid of the Breach character. Take five of my little pets."

Eric sighed. "Today? Really?"

She gave him a very deadly look. "Yes. Today."

Eric nodded reluctantly. "All right, then, darling. Anything for you…"

He went on to go look for the perfect electricity monsters that were right for the job. Veronica toyed with her dark hair for a moment and realized this was not going to work well if she kept sending Eric. And still…he was not sure of her at all. Even if he was in love with her.

"Eric?" Veronica called before he could actually leave.

"Yes?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Good luck," she said, her voice trembling. "I love you…a lot." It was hard to force those words to come out, for some reason. The lies always flowed out so naturally, too easily. Like she was talking to inanimate objects instead of telling stories to her so-called lover. But it must have been different. Because she didn't love him. And he was upset over this boy.

Eric, however, bought it fully. "Thank you, love. I love you too."

She sighed when he left. How long was she going to keep up this ploy?

Rex looked into the mirror for the hundredth time. He had woken up early today, even though it was only Saturday. Rex had gotten dressed quickly, careful not to wake up Bobo. He didn't want Bobo to remember yesterday and tattle on him. After he was finished with getting his clothes on, he found Dr. Holiday and asked to borrow a mirror. She lent it to him graciously. Rex didn't care much for his appearance. He knew he was clean, but inside of him, he felt sick to his stomach. Did he look that way? Rex kept looking into Dr. Holiday's mirror, but he didn't find a trace of evidence that said he was ill. He looked perfectly healthy, in fact. Drat.

Rex really did want to talk to Breach. He sometimes thought about her, and if she really did die. Now, he knew she wasn't. But there was so much to ask her. So much he needed to know. And there was one specific thing that was bugging him. When Breach popped up in the sewer and helped him. That was unlike her, even though he really didn't know Breach all that well.

He had to go. It was time to see her.

Rex found Dr. Holiday again and put the hand mirror on the desk. "Thanks," he told her. "I'm going outside for a few minutes."

"Why?" Dr. Holiday asked curiously.

"Just to get some fresh air," he lied.

Dr. Holiday looked at him with an odd expression on her face. "It just started to drizzle."

Oh, great. "Um, I said I was going to stay out for a few minutes."

She shrugged. "All right, I guess."

Rex left quickly, before Dr. Holiday could press further.

Rex had the address torn out of the letter and he had it in his hand now, which was clenched tight. Breach had asked him to meet her in an abandoned factory. That was the perfect place for something ominous or bad to happen. It could all be a trick. Breach could still be working for Van Kleiss. She could have been sent to take him back to Abyus. She could have decided to take him as a shiny toy again, back into another demented pocket dimension. Rex could be stepping into big trouble just by going the abandoned factory. He could change his mind. There was still time. He could stop, turn around right now, and quickly. He made no promise. Rex could change his decision if he wanted. He didn't have to see her.

But he had a feeling she was not up to anything.

Rex's feeling could be wrong though.

Still…he wanted to go. Rex wanted to talk to her, to go to the factory. That urge overcame every other urge or warning that flashed in his mind.

Rex arrived at the abandoned factory and took a deep breath. It was a generic factory, with dust covering the outside, even the roof. It had a strange, metallic smell and an odd, dirty glint to its broken windows. The factory had been vandalized because several spots on its surface was covered with heavy spray paint. A strange cold tingle ran down his spine, but Rex ignored it.

The metal door to the factory opened.

Breach was there, standing in a spotlight which shined through the glass roof. Everything else was gears and dust and blackness.

She spotted him first. "Rex?"

Rex exhaled. "Who else?"

Breach frowned. He did not say these words harshly. So he couldn't be angry with her. But there was an edge of frustration to those words.

"You must have much to say to me," Breach said, trying to keep her voice from trembling. It was hard work. Especially with Rex staring straight at her, peering into her eyes, into her soul; wondering about the emptiness and what else was there. She let her black hair fall forward, covering one eye. Rex was still staring. She wouldn't mind so much if he was staring at her with some other feeling than dissatisfaction. But there was something positive to this situation. He could not look away, let down his guard. And Breach could freely marvel at his gorgeous chocolate eyes without him knowing.

What did Rex see in her eyes, which he was staring so intently into? He must have been worrying about his safety and her intentions. Breach, however, was staring at his eyes more carefully, only to look. What a nice shade of brown they were…a pretty, sweet brown. It was the kind of brown that made Breach melt on the inside.

Rex cleared his throat. "I have more to ask than to say."

Of course. That was the only reason he came. To ask questions. So many questions to ask her. More questions meant more time with him. More time to marvel, more time to hear his voice. Breach liked the idea.

"Then ask," she said quietly, but gently. She wished she could sound more like a girl than a Pack member. Well, she was no longer a member…but still. She sounded exactly as she had then, when she was still with Van Kleiss and the others.

"Why exactly did you help me?" he demanded. "With that EVO in the sewer?"

Breach looked at him more carefully. Her words were chosen in her head before she said them out loud. "It was hurting you. It scratched you. I didn't like that. I didn't like it hurting you."

An emotion rippled across Rex's face as those words sunk in. He heard them loud and clear, but he couldn't process them in his mind. Breach didn't like the EVO hurting him? Why? A memory burst into his head, reminding him of something that happened months ago.

Breach taking him into her dimension. Breach yelling in agony as her precious shiny things and toys were wrecked. The little EVO girl, pleading with Breach, saying she would put the things back where they were. Learning that Breach planned on imprisoning him there, because he was new and shiny…

Breach didn't like it when her things were destroyed or moved out of pace. She just hated it when somebody ruined her favorite EVOs and people. Rex could still hear her scream shattering his ears when he was fighting with the girl. Her scream…because so many things were thrown into the chaos, being broken.

She did not want anything to harm him simply because she still thought he was shiny and new.

Breach's face fell in slight horror and panic when she saw Rex gape at her, recalling something painful; he was realizing something that he did not want to know.

"Oh," he chocked out. "Oh. That's why. Oh."

Breach winced.

"Rex," she whispered. "Anything else?" Cringe. Why did she say that? He clearly needed a moment.

He nodded, rubbing his temples. "Yes. I wanted to know…are you still with the Pack?"

She frowned. "I am no longer affiliated with them. I never will be."

Rex looked at her, eyes full of suspicion. He wasn't sure if he believed her that much. "No longer affiliated with them? Okay…that's good to hear."

"I know it is hard to believe me. But I'm speaking the truth, and the truth alone."

"Why did you want to talk?"

"Because, I felt you deserved some answers. Answers that I can provide."

"…thanks, I guess. For wanting to answer."

There was a slight pause. Rex continued.

"Your arms are different," he said to her. She felt like blushing. "You used to have…four. But I saw different."

"That is true. I have changed. What happened some time ago…it changed me. Changed my body. My mind was hurt, in pain. I don't understand why, but some way, I am capable of bringing those arms out of my body. I can take them back. That helps."

"Do you feel okay with that? The arms, and all, I mean."

"Wonderful. I only summon them for my portals…but I feel normal when I take them back. I look normal."

Rex thought this over. To her, she probably did look like an average girl. But to him…she still looked different. Her skin was pale, stretched over her bones, her dark hair covering her strange eyes. Her voice clear and creepy. Without her arms, she looked unnatural. Like her extra arms before was something that was a part of her. She didn't look like Breach without them.

But she sounded happy to get rid of them. Rex didn't blame her.

"How long are you going to be here?" Rex asked. He brushed back his hair from behind his goggles. "Do you know that Providence is looking for you?"

He didn't expect that line to have such an impact on Breach. She looked like someone had slapped her across the face. And…for some reason, Rex didn't want Breach to look like that. To be worried or upset…or whatever she was feeling at that moment.

Right now, she looked like she barfed up a cat.

It was a while before she came to her senses.

"Providence," Breach choked out. "is looking for me?"

Rex nodded quickly. "You. They think you're a menace, that you're still with the Pack. They don't know why you came back. It's been months since anyone's seen you…well, anyone from Providence. Can you really blame them for skipping to conclusions?"

Breach pushed her jet black hair back from her eyes. They were a piercing shade of green. "Providence is looking for me," she repeated, her voice more steady and controlled. "They think I am still working for Van Kleiss. They think that. Is it because I came here, made myself known so fast? But the green man, Six, saw me help you. I did nothing to harm you…why would they think I was still a menace? I've kept a safe distance, made no contact. It doesn't make sense." It seemed as if Breach was talking to herself, musing over what he said.

"Breach?" Rex asked hesitantly. She looked up. "I think the fact you came isn't the problem. Six even told our leader you didn't hurt anyone, just the EVO. But D-White Knight was taking precautions, just in case."

Breach's eyes narrowed to slits. White Knight was the leader of Providence, by what Rex said. But he was going to say something else, and stopped. Rex was beginning to say another name.

"But," she begun clearly. "he would have not taken precautions unless he felt he had to. If I stopped the EVO, and I did no apparent damage to you… He didn't take precautions on his own choice, did he, Rex?"

She was right on the mark.

Rex was torn. He couldn't betray what was going on at Providence, could he? But then again, it was her life. He kind of believed her when she claimed she wasn't with the Pack. And true, she didn't even hurt him. She didn't even try to take him as a shiny toy again.

Breach was going to figure it out anyway.

He looked her straight in the eye. "You're right."

"What influenced him, then?"

Dang, she caught on quick.

"If I tell you," Rex said quietly, in a voice so small, that it was nearly inaudible. "promise that you won't do anything…out of character. You won't hurt anyone, right?" She nodded once. "I promise not to do anything rash." She wanted to know. Was it the man named Six that influenced this White Knight? That strange monkey? She didn't know anyone from Providence that well…but the monkey seemed comical, more or less uncaring. No…it had to be someone else.

He opened his mouth to tell her. A large bang came from the factory doors and a moment later, two windows (or three) shattered ominously. Breach's head snapped up to the noise. Rex looked up too.

Five strange creatures were over the factory inside. They were made up of electricity, their bodies in the shape of eerie skeletons. They looked genderless. Two were on the ground, in crouching positions. One was on a large metal machine, in the same crouch. Another two were coming out the broken windows.

Breach's immediate reaction was to protect Rex. But what did he think? Did he believe that these monsters, these skeletons made of electricity, were hers? That she had tricked him into coming and brought this down upon him? Breach looked at him.

For some strange reason, he didn't even look that way. He looked like they were both facing an enemy. It made her feel good, even though danger was lurking right in front of them.

"They don't look like EVOs," he realized.

"It's because they aren't," a voice rang out. Rex looked to where the voice was coming from, but Breach didn't. She kept her eyes on Rex, where she could see him.

The electricity beings rained down upon Breach and Rex. Three of them came to attack Breach while the other two sped at Rex. Rex thought they would hit him, but they didn't. They simply surrounded him as if to keep him in one place. Rex could see Breach, could see her shooting portals with her extra skinny arms. The monsters could dodge, but one got caught in her portal. Rex tried to activate his own powers, but nothing happened. He tried again. Nothing!

Why?

Rex suddenly felt sick, but not the same sick he felt earlier today. He felt almost like passing out.

Darkness closed in, coming out in waves.

Breach was working desperately to avoid the monsters and attack them. She could defend herself from most EVOs, but these were not EVOs. They were different and harmful. They were hard to get rid of. One portal was avoided, another one was avoided too…they seemed to dance out of the way of her portals.

Rex couldn't do anything, from her point of view. She paused and saw him, surrounded by the monsters. This action puzzled her. His powers weren't working, apparently, due to the fact that a look of frustration had played on his face. He seemed to be closing his eyes, fighting something that was not visible. Rex looked faint, weak. Like he was losing consciousness.

"Rex!" she hissed in anger. Something else was doing this to him. Breach angrily threw more portals. It seemed as if these monsters were piling up on her, even though there were only three. Argh! Why couldn't she fight back?

Out of her line of vision, Breach could see a slight flicker. Fabric…someone darting behind a machine sneakily and slyly. Not a monster, but something else. Or someone.

She let a portal appear under her and take her away. She went over to the machine and she caught a pair of hazel eyes. She put a portal in front of her and went in quickly, where another portal appeared on top of the machine. Breach stood on top of it now, and her thin arms that radiated from her back made a portal suck up the machine. It appeared on top of the three monsters. They probably did not expect it, because the large machine came down on them and a sickening sound was heard.

She had to get to Rex now!

The monsters ran away when she approached angrily and dangerously. Rex's eyes flitted open at once. He staggered forward and inhaled, then exhaled.

"What was that?" he asked, his voice hoarse. "My powers didn't work…" And the thing was, none of his emotions had anything to do with it! It had to be something else.

"Let's get out of this place," Breach spat. She gestured to an empty spot in the factory, where her extra arm created another bloodred portal. It swirled like a bright red exit. "I have to take you back to Providence."

Rex entered the portal with her. The portal whisked them away to the Providence base. Rex stepped out and turned to see Breach conjuring another portal with her pale extra arms.

"Wait!" Rex called.

Breach turned her head. "Yes?" Her heart thudded like a jack hammer.

"We have to talk again," Rex said. "We didn't finish up. We still have much more to discuss."

"All right," Breach agreed eagerly. "When may I talk to you again?"

Rex paused. "Try Sunday. If I'm busy, I'll tell you."

She nodded.

"And thanks," Rex added. She smiled a little.

"You're welcome," she said happily, and went into her portal. It took her to Kit's house. She went up the porch steps and knocked. Kit was home, thankfully.

"You came to stay over," she said immediately. Her hair was pulled into a loose ponytail. Kit smiled and tapped her temple.

"EVO power," she laughed. She opened the door wide. "Come in, Breach."

Breach sighed. "Thank you."

"So…" Kit said as Breach came in the warm house. "Anything new with that boy named Rex?"

"A lot," Breach griped. She sat down on the couch, waiting for Kit to press on further.

Her mind was still on Rex, though.


	9. Her First Want

**I apologize for taking so long. Honestly, the title of this chapter is LAME. Her first want, if I did not make it obvious or clear enough, is to kiss Breach. Yep, that's it. **

"This is completely unnecessary, Veronica, and absolutely dangerous."

Veronica ignored the ongoing protest that was radiating from her so-called love Eric, and focused on the clear glass of her window in the grand palace. The rain sputtered and dancing outside, where Providence's base was and where the little town nearby was. She brushed the thick black strands from her bone white face, trying hard to concentrate. It did not help her when Eric was constantly (_desperately_, she might add) trying to persuade her to give up the useless-as he deemed it-attempts at prying through the female EVO's mind.

Veronica refused to give in.

"Eric," she said through gritted teeth, really trying to morph her clipped words into something less distinct and nicer. "I have gone through this process more than once, _alone_, and I fully intend to go through it again. Do you understand?"

"I do," he snapped. "But my comprehension of the matter is not what we are discussing. It's your safety at hand, darling!" His tone was softer at the last word.

Veronica rubbed her temples, tired of this little game. It was a game to her, though she was quite serious when she attempted to distract him from the conflict. So far, she had no such luck.

"Please. Let. Me. Focus."

Eric opened his mouth to deny her plead, but Veronica beat him to it.

"Listen here, Eric Rich McCarter!" she shrieked angrily, using his full name for emphasis. "I am going to do this because I want to. Nothing's going to happen, and you _WILL _believe that, no matter what your little mind thinks! Let. Me. Do. This, or so help me…"

And her expression was such that Eric did not say anything.

He left. Veronica went back to focusing.

_She wants me to believe, _Eric thought bitterly as he stomped down the hallway childishly. _But I know for sure that this is going to end badly, one way or another! It doesn't even help that when I touched the boy, his powers only left for a minute…_

Veronica pushed back her hair after he left.

"Breach…" she whispered inaudibly. "I'm coming for you. If not you, your mind. And you better watch out, because that boy belongs to me from now on here."

Breach woke up to the smell of brewing coffee. She was sleeping on Kit's sister's bed. Her sister had gone off to college three years ago, so it was all right for her to rest on it. Kit's sister's room was located in the living room, inconvenient but all right for Breach. Kit was an early riser, apparently. So was Breach. She estimated it was about five thirty, five thirty three. She turned her head towards where Kit's coffee table was. There was Kit, sitting on the floor, with the black mug on the table's surface. Breach could smell the bitter coffee, even from the bed.

Kit, in her black attire, looked at her. "Hi. Did I wake you?"

Breach shook her head. "I am actually not tired. I want to go."

"Away from here?" Kit sighed. "I knew my sister's old bed was not good enough. But it _was_ better than the air mattress."

"It's not that, Kit. I meant, I want to go to Rex."

Kit made a disgusted face. "Ugh. Him. Not to be mean, but you've been thinking about him a lot. You can't really have him on mind that much, do you? How good looking is this guy, anyways?"

"That isn't significant to anything, Kit." And yes, thought Breach. He was good looking. _Gorgeous and perfect and smooth like a statue…a tan statue…with brown gems for eyes._

Kit made a clearing-your-throat-when-you-really-aren't-clearing-it-you-just-want-the-person's-attenton noise. Breach looked at her, with more attention; she was a little embarrassed.

She had to admit Kit was correct. She was thinking about him. Already, even in the early morning. Rex probably wasn't even up yet.

"I can't really help it," Breach said, thinking of her excuse as pathetic. "It's just…after we talked…I can't stop."

"All girls are like that with guys. Unless she's after the credit cards. Not that ever did anything like that."

"Of course," Breach agreed honestly.

"It was a friend, actually. She wanted to buy her own car, and this boy-"

"Oh!" Breach interrupted.

Kit gasped. "What is it?"

Breach's hands flew to her head immediately. "A headache! A bad one, I must lie down…"

"All right. Maybe you should go back to sleep."

Breach took this advice generously and shut her eyes. She closed them tightly, as if trying to shove her terrible headache out.

She never had a headache as worse as this. Not even when her portal power was ranging out of control.

_Your name is Breach…your hair is jet black and your eyes are greenish-yellow. You have a growing attraction to a fifteen year old called Rex. You live-_

Where _did_ she live? Where? She was in Kit's house…in a town…which town? She remembered. She lived in Pennsylvania. She lived…

A sharp pain coursed through her fingertips. She gasped but her eyes did not open.

_Your name is Breach…where do you live…you have forgotten._

_Where do you live? In Pennsylvania? What town in Pennsylvania?_

_Wait, wait. I know where I live. Stop!_

"I live…" Breach whispered, her voice cracking.

Her shoulders were being shaken. Breach's eyes opened immediately. Kit was standing over the bed, gripping her white shoulders. Her blue eyes were filled with worry.

"Breach! What's wrong?" she asked.

"Wrong?" she repeated. What _was _wrong? Everything seemed all right.

"You were mumbling in your sleep," Kit told her. "Saying something too low for me to hear. It was really…odd."

Breach searched her mind. Yes, something was wrong. There was a voice…and what had the voice been saying? It wanted to know where she lived. That was easy. Kit's house. In Harrisburg, Pennsylvania. But that strange dream wanted to know that…

For some reason, Breach wanted to see Rex again. Her dream frightened her into thinking something was going to happen to Rex. Especially with what happened yesterday, with the electricity monsters coming after them.

"Kit?" Breach called. Kit eyed her sharply.

"Yes?"

"I think I'll visit Rex," she said softly. Kit nodded in agreement.

"All right," she said. "But, I've been thinking. Ever since you told me about your little discussion with Rex, and the encounter with those monsters…maybe I-we should relocate somewhere more closer to the Providence base."

"Relocate? You mean, move closer to the base? Both of us?"

"Sure. Money's not an object. I've got plenty of cash stored away…and is it really safe to be here? After the attack on you and Rex? Plus, it'll be easier if we're close to the base, so you can go visit Rex daily."

Breach thought about it. Kit made sense. She had many good points, and Breach _did _want to see Rex. Over and over and over…

"I think you're right," Breach said. She got up from the bed and went to fetch the dark blue dress. "It would be convenient."

"Good," Kit said, brightening up. "Do you need breakfast?"

"I don't need anything," Breach assured. _Just Rex, _she added as an afterthought. Breach giggled. That was a little ridiculous. Kit raised a brow, and Breach had a feeling she was guessing what she had thought. And judging by the look she was receiving, Kit knew.

After she had gotten her dress on, Breach headed for the door.

"I'm going to start looking for houses near the base now," Kit told her as she reached for the black doorknob.

Breach paused. "Kit?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. This is honestly gracious of you. I feel like I haven't really properly thanked you yet."

Kit turned, so Breach could not see the blush on her face. "It's fine, it's fine. I have no problem with being close to Providence or having you here. I really need to get out of this town. Just think of it as a slumber party."

Slumber party. Snort.

"All right…and thanks again." Breach left the house, leaving a embarrassed Kit.

She needed her extra arms. Breach's eyes shut tight and she scrunched up her face, trying to push the arms out of her back. They were hiding in there…she bent over as one arm came out from her spine. Her pants were hurried. Another skinny, pale arm came out. The fabric covering her wasn't damaged. The skin was almost intangible when it came to clothing. The arms were now stretching out in the air to create a swirling blood red portal. The portal patiently waited for Breach to enter. She willed her arms to enter into her spine, and they easily slipped into her back. She sighed with relief and went into the portal.

It closed behind her and another outside of Rex's room.

She knocked sharply three times. The metal door slid open quickly and efficiently. Rex's head poked out. He saw her and stepped out of his room, his expression confident and relaxed. Breach's heart swelled. He did trust her….on a small scale. But enough to be completely at ease around her. That was…nice. There was no other way to put it correctly.

"Where can we go?" was Rex's first response.

"Um, why don't you just follow me?" She was a little annoyed she would have to summon her arms again to make another portal, but Rex wanted to go somewhere. She couldn't deny his request to leave. The portal appeared before their eyes. Rex closed the door to his room very quickly, very suspiciously. Breach's eyes narrowed.

"Okay, let's go," he said in a hurried voice. Breach went in after him. The portal closed and another reappeared in a deserted ancient mansion in somewhere far away. They were in the inside. Dust and grand crystals covered the empty attic they were in. The attic was too large to be called just an attic. Antique items sat around, along with silk fabrics. Dusty wicker chairs were just lying around.

"Is this all right?" Breach asked. "I chose somewhere random."

"It's fine," Rex said. He brushed his dark blue hair back. "Was I acting weird before? Because I had a good reason. Six was following me."

"He was?" Breach had a bad feeling her gut. What was it? Did the green suit clad man recognize something odd? Did he catch on that fast?

"He's been told to follow me," Rex explained. "Because you came into my room. Luckily, I convinced him I was going to stay in for the rest of the day. He's not exactly thrilled to be watching me."

"He's been told to follow you?" Breach asked. That reminded her of something.

"Yes," Rex answered.

"Remember when I asked you who influenced the leader's decision to find me?" Breach asked. Rex's face turned into an apprehensive mask. "And I promised you I would not do anything rash. Now, would you please tell me who influenced his choice?"

"No one's found you yet," Rex said flatly.

"Yes," Breach agreed, nodding. "But why?"

He bit his lip. Rex turned away and eyed the glass window that was the only window in the gigantic attic. Breach waited patiently.

"Well?"

"I…it was…Dr. Holiday."

Sharp rage danced across Breach's face. It was her! The doctor! The same one that questioned her when she took Rex as her toy! The one who wanted to take Rex away from her, the one who was so cold and unfeeling towards her! Argh! Breach simply _hated _the doctor! Rex turned around, as if he heard her furious thoughts, and his soft chocolate eyes bore into hers sadly. Breach's fury melted away like a cube of ice. She sighed. She had no reason to hate the doctor anymore. She was resigned, good. Breach was not with the Pack, and she refused to harm Rex. And she was _good. _Besides, it was her fault in the first place…she had been the one who stole him and besides, Rex was never a toy. And the doctor physically did nothing to hurt her…after all, it was the blond EVO girl and Rex wrecking the place. But he was only doing that to leave. Because she trapped him in the dimension.

Once again, it was her fault.

"Are you okay?" Rex asked, his voice wringing her out of her deep thoughts.

"Yes," she said slowly.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, that's good. She didn't mean any harm. She's just afraid."

Breach had a hard time believing that. "Okay," she said anyway.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Rex.

Breach paused and mulled it over. "What about your powers? Do they work okay?"

"Fine. When I went back into my room, I was fine. They came back. I don't even think they left. Maybe I was just dazed and forgot to activate my nanites."

"Maybe." Breach didn't want to talk about the attack or any fights or gory details. She wanted something nice and sweet to discuss.

"Today," Breach said, suddenly shy. She was afraid to talk to him like a friend or tell him something about herself that happened personally. This did not relate to Rex whatsoever. "I had a dream where a voice was talking to me…and it was asking me where I was living."

Rex paused. "That reminds me…where are you living exactly?"

"In a friend's house," Breach said. And when Rex looked stunned, she continued. "I met her in a store and we became friends. She offered me her house as a place to stay…and…"

"And?" Rex prompted.

"She thought we should move closer to Providence," Breach blurted out. She winced. She hoped he would not think that was wrong…the word "stalker" popped into her mind. She shivered although it wasn't at all cold in the largely spaced attic.

"Closer?" Rex repeated. He thought about it. Nothing too wrong with the situation…it wasn't as if she was going to follow him around. She just wanted to be nearby.

"You can be nearby, but there's a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"They _are_ looking for you, and White thinks that you're going to be nearby. And, if you move closer…"

"Ah, I see," Breach sighed.

Rex's eyes lit up. "Where are you now? Where's your friend's place?"

"Harrisburg, Pennsylvania…but that is not close enough. It can't hurt, can it?"

Rex considered it briefly. "It won't matter so much if you can still teleport. But your friend might be in some trouble."

"She's an EVO too."

"Oh," Rex said, surprised. "Can she control her nanites?"

"Just fine," Breach informed him with confidence. "And she's kind. She doesn't need any protection."

"If you say so."

"I do."

A pause. Rex said something first.

"Is this house empty?"

"Abandoned. This attic is…big."

"Way too big," Rex answered. He waited. "I have other questions."

Aw, more questions. Didn't this boy want to talk about something else? Like love, or something more subtle, perhaps "crushes"? Breach wrinkled her nose, not really wanting to answer questions. But she'd have to get them out of the way sooner or later. While Rex wondered about which question to ask, Breach day dreamed of herself and Rex, somewhere nice, distant, and all alone.

His voice shattered the perfect illusion.

"Breach?"

"A question?"

"I want to know something. It's important."

"Ask." She was desperate to know what this question was about. It made her eager and cautious at the same time. What was this important question?

"Did…you see the Pack after what happened in the other dimension?"

"Yes…I teleported there just to see what was going on without me. Only for a peek. I did not make my presence known. I was very surprised to see Van Kleiss was not there. Or any other Pack members for that matter. Even more surprised to hear he was eliminated."

Rex stared at her in shock. "You know?"

"Yes. But I'm fine with it." More than fine. He couldn't bother Breach and if he was really dead, that was even better. He couldn't bother them _both._

"I'm asking because I want to know…was Circe there?"

_Circe._ Circe. It was about Circe. All about her. Breach knew about Rex's affection for her…and vice versa.

"I didn't stay long enough to see her. Or find her for that matter," Breach stated in a flat, offhand voice. "I saw no Biowulf, no Skalamander, no Van Kleiss. Then I knew that he was gone. I left shortly after that."

"Oh. Okay, thanks," Rex said in an equally flat, stoic voice, something she expected from the man named Six. Was he truly upset about that? About Circe? Her hand flew up to her chest and she put a hand directly over her heart. She heard the thumping of her beating heart and frowned. It was healthy. But she felt…strange. She was fine, but her heart hurt on the inside.

Then Rex whispered something like "Circe" and her heart hurt even more. She put another hand over the one that was already over her heart. Her cheeks flamed bright red in disappointment.

"Breach? Are you okay?" Rex asked, concerned.

Breach nodded and her cheeks went back to their sallow, pale color. Rex did not seem to notice her embarrassment. That was okay. Breach did not want him to see her that way.

"Won't Six be coming after you soon?" Breach mumbled, more to herself than to him.

"Yep," Rex said cheerfully. Breach smiled at the sound. It was a very lively, high-spirited sound. She liked it. It cheered her up.

"Should I take you back?" Breach wondered, even though she really didn't want to. The prospect of taking him back was highly unlikely.

"No, thanks. Don't really wanna be stuck in my room all day," he shrugged. He paused. "But what if he catches you with me?"

"He won't," she assured him. "And if he does, I'll teleport away quickly."

"How about the EVOs?" Rex asked. "When we talked? They ambushed us?"

He said us. That made Breach's heart thump even harder, even louder.

"Ah," Breach said. "I suppose it was just something random. EVOs run loose all the time."

"I guess," Rex agreed reluctantly. It still bothered him. Why would they choose to go into a factory, and then proceed to attack them both? Although, then again, if Breach said it was random, she was probably right. She was with the Pack, after all. Didn't they spend their free time plotting and looking for strong EVOs to join? They did this stuff all the time.

Looking for a subject change, Rex said, "What about you? Are you going to do something?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing now, since you're not with the Pack anymore. Play checkers the rest of your life?"

"I'm not sure," Breach whispered. "I have no intent on beginning a regular life. It won't work out, even if I already have a friend. I don't even know what to do now."

Rex pitied her. He couldn't even offer her a place to stay at Providence, because one: it wasn't his call. And two: the Providence troops were ordered to find her. It wasn't going to be pretty if they found her. Breach brushed through her hair, apparently uncomfortable with her situation as well.

"Would you like to do something?" she asked. It was getting a little dull already, and only thirteen minutes had passed.

"I don't mind," he said. "Do you want to go somewhere else. Because this attic is getting a little creepy."

Suddenly, the large attic turned ominous. Rex was right. "Perhaps we should go downstairs," Breach suggested.

"That's okay," Rex said, smiling. They walked down the grand staircase, which led to an empty, large room. Two thick wooden doors were built into the front wall, serving as the exit. It was about the size of a majestic ballroom, and probably twice as beautiful. The walls and floors and ceiling were made out of a rich marble. Breach marveled at it and compared it with the attic in her head.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" she mused.

Rex nodded in agreement. "Sure is."

"It reminds me of dancing," Breach sighed.

"Why dancing?" Rex asked.

"When I was little," Breach said. "my mother showed me how to dance. All sorts of dancing. I used to dance with my father, and I didn't want to stop, because I liked it. Mother said I was very good at it."

Rex wondered what Breach's life was like before the Nanite Event. The way she talked now made it sound like she had a nice life. It made him jealous, thinking about his own parents. But there was a soft, sad ring to her words, so something must have happened after the Event.

"I wish I remembered my parents," he admitted to her. Her yellowish-green eyes flashed to him.

"You don't remember," she said firmly. "I am sorry…I know about your amnesia."

"How?" He never told her, did he? When did she learn about this? Then he remembered Van Kleiss. He might have told the Pack members all about his amnesia. It made him a little angry thinking about it, and he felt weird after thinking that Van Kleiss talked about him in Abyus.

"Van Kleiss," Breach told him. She dropped her head. "Does that bother you?"

"Kind of. But he's gone, so it really doesn't matter."

"That _is _true."

"I think I have to leave now," Rex said abruptly. "Six might try to track me down, and I don't want him catching you."

"Good idea," Breach agreed. But she did not want to let him go. She summoned her extra arms and let a portal fish out. It waited for Rex to enter. Rex waved goodbye to her and Breach, almost _painfully_, watched him go.

"Bye," she sighed to him.

There. She was alone now. Breach opened up another portal and stomped off to Kit's home through her personal passageway. She was definitely going to be closer to Providence.

Veronica was not happy at all. Especially when Breach broke through her barrier. How did she do that? She was about to get the answer she really wanted…and she broke through! Even if her little friend woke her up, Veronica's question would still stay with her throughout the entire day. She even expected Breach to give in, even after the girl had woken her up. But she didn't! In fact, Breach had pushed Veronica right out of her head as soon as her eyes opened. It was painful. That had never happened to her. Veronica felt as if she was being thrust into a mirror, and it broke. It was bitterly disappointing, when someone overcame your mental power. Veronica had been so heavily upset, she did not want to see anyone for exactly three hours. She even tried to go into her mind _again_, but some force prevented her from entering. She was not pleased.

Eric tried to soothe her _over and over._ But, to no avail. She heard him come into her room. She closed her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in (he was a tad taller than her, even with their age differences). His face hovered a few inches next to her head. He whispered something assuring into her ear, but she had no wish to listen. Her powers had never been blocked before. Never, not even with Arrah. It was…strange. For a while, she felt normal. Regular. Mediocre. A shudder ripped down her spine. Mediocre. Ugh.

"Perhaps we should take a break," Eric murmured into her ear.

"Perhaps not," Veronica disagreed.

A standstill. Wonderful.

"Or…" Veronica continued. Eric straightened up expectantly, with his arms still around her waist.

"Or?" he asked eagerly.

"I've been thinking," she muttered to herself. "I shouldn't really make myself known so quickly, especially after that ridiculous mind attempt. I don't have a problem using bits of my army, since they're EVO, in a way…loose EVOs are always around so they aren't conspicuous, and I don't mind losing a few. You can stand up for yourself too…"

He froze. "What are you thinking, Veronica?"

"I'm a little upset you don't trust me," Veronica accused in a cold voice. Her icy words stung.

"I trust you more than I trust anyone else," he promised. Then, he added, "I would die for you, Veronica."

"Still…I would like having him around."

Eric's teeth grounded together. Again with the boy. That evil little fifteen-year-old, what with his stupid hair and idiotic goggles…

"Eric? I was thinking, maybe we could send in a few of my little pets to go follow this boy. Just look around Providence, for something to find. Anything that would be useful."

"Hmm…" Eric mulled it over. If he didn't go, which she did not mention, then he could be all alone with Veronica. He didn't mind spending some extra time with her. It had been a while since they had shared a moment together.

"Maybe tonight. Yes, tonight."

"So…we have tonight alone?" Eric asked.

"You could say that," Veronica said, and she turned, free of Eric's embrace. She flashed her smile, and for once, it was sincere.

Not that Eric could ever see the difference.

When Breach arrived in Kit's house, she saw Kit herself at the door, holding a phone in one hand. She was smiling.

"Guess what?" Kit asked right away.

"What?" Breach asked.

"I've found a spectacular place near Providence's base! It's a really nice house, small but very cute. Come in, I'll show you online."

"Are we buying it?"

"Not sure. It's pretty cheap, honestly, compared to the other pricey houses I found on the computer and through the catalogue."

Breach stepped into Kit's house and went over to her desk, which held her computer.

The screen showed a picture of a nice house, and small pictures that displayed the inside of the house. Breach thought it was pretty, and wouldn't mind living there.

"Should you buy it?" Breach asked. Anything was fine with her.

"Actually…" Kit looked away sheepishly. Breach's eyes widened.

"Kit?"

"I…kind of already bought it."

"Oh, wow," Breach said, stunned. "But…the money."

"My uncles are _loaded. _Don't worry about it."

Breach decided not to. She only wanted to be near Rex. "I went to talk to Rex again," she said. "I told him I used to dance."

"Did you two dance or something, then?" Kit asked curiously, scrolling down the computer screen.

"I wish," Breach sighed. She smiled at how she sounded much like a regular teenage girl. "But we haven't danced, nor will we. I wanted to."

"Aw," Kit murmured. "That would have been quite romantic."

Breach knew what she meant.

"Can we start packing?" Kit asked. "I mean, we won't need a moving truck, since you've got your portals. But I would like everything in boxes, so nothing will be in danger of bumping into one another."

"Okay," Breach agreed, not really wanting to pack. She wanted to be helpful, as Kit was doing so much for her. But she wanted Rex more. Her thoughts were all about him, even when she almost duct-taped her fingers on a cardboard box. She spoke to Kit once in a while, mostly asking which size box she should take, but sometimes about Providence's base. Maybe she needed to memorize the place, in case her portal accidentally flashed her somewhere other than Rex's room. Breach thought packing was dull work, but she knew she wouldn't have minded if Rex was there, sitting next to her and packing things too. She could almost picture it. If he loved her, he would sit right next to her, then jokingly pretend to drop a precious antique of Kit's. Kit would probably be ticked off, but let it go generously. Then, Rex would put the antique back into a cardboard box and duct-tape it real quick. He'd probably hum while packing or make silly jokes, and Breach would laugh, trying to make some herself. And then they would probably get tangled in duct-tape. She could imagine him being puzzled and she could picture him breaking into an easygoing grin. She could picture him leaning in for a sweet kiss-

"Breach?"

She was fished out of her reverie. "Kit?"

"What are you doing?" Kit asked in a strange tone. Breach realized she had leaned in empty air, her lips in a kiss position. She recovered almost immediately. Kit smiled cheerfully.

"Hey…you thinking of the boy, Rex?" When Breach shook her head, Kit giggled and covered her eyes with her hand.

"Kit!" Breach said.

"What? It's adorable! You-you wanted to kiss him! Really bad!"

Breach hissed at her for no apparent reason. She ducked her head and went back to packing stupid things in idiotic boxes. She blushed a lot.

When they finished packing some things, Breach went back to bed. She silently licked her lips with her tongue, wondering what it would have been like if Rex did love her.


	10. Meeting Friends Pt 1

Breach opened her eyes. She had a very good sleep. It was early this morning, and she had a craving for some of Rex. She giggled to herself, wondering why she felt so mischievous and light today. She paused while dressing up. It was so long. A long time since she had ever felt like this. She paused, then padded off to find Kit's desk. On the desk were some perfumes. Breach hesitated, but reached out, thinking that no one would mind. She squirted some of the good smelling pink stuff on her. Then Breach brushed her hair a few times with Kit's comb, then wandered outside of the house. She passed cardboard boxes sealed with duct tape, and precious items on the floor. Hairbrushes, makeup, clothes hangers, some vases, a mirror. Things she used to be interested in. Things she thought were pretty and shiny and things she wanted. Breach felt a layer of sadness glaze over her free, happy state inside. She shook her head, going past the mailbox. She would not think of anything like that. Today was going to be a bright, good day. Breach decided to skip out to the front gate. Nobody was watching.

Kit wouldn't mind her leaving. She would probably know where she was going once she woke up. Breach let the two, thin arms come out of her spine, eventually breaking out of her back like a spider. They formed a portal, then disappeared. Breach swung into the portal, and requested it bring her into Providence, right to Rex's room. She hummed to herself sweetly and exited the portal. She knocked in rhythm on Rex's metal door. Of course, it slid open, with Rex behind it. He actually grinned. Was he happy to see her? To talk to her? She felt some sort of tingle inside her stomach.

"Hello, Rex," she said, breathless with euphoria.

"Hey," he said, smiling a little wider now. He had only a t-shirt on, and his pants.

"Where is your jacket?" she asked.

"I was going to wear it. I wanted to go outside for a ride."

A ride? Interesting.

"I…would like to ride too," Breach told him earnestly. Would he allow her to tag along?

Rex paused and thought something. Suddenly, his face lit up. Breach watched curiously. "Hey, Breach," Rex said slowly. "Do you want to try something?"

"Anything," she said. Anything _he_ wanted to do, she wanted to do.

"Come outside." Breach activated her portal.

"They're looking for me. We better use my portals."

Rex tugged on his red jacket before going in the portal. She brought him to the desert the base was on by instinct. It was nice out here, Breach thought. The wind pushed back her hair and ruffled Rex's. The rocky terrain was smooth and dull, the sand soft and pebbly. Some of the sand got in her shoes, but she didn't mind that much. Everything looked big out in the desert. And when Breach turned her eyes ahead, she could see nothing but the land stretching on and on. Rex was the first one who broke the silence.

"Come on." Breach looked at him. She was surprised to see he had turned the bottom part of his body into a copper-orange colored form of a bike. It didn't have wheels, but was a ride, she could tell. He had a helmet on too. He gestured to himself.

"Do you want to ride with me?"

Did she? She would have liked to ride through the desert. She wanted to feel the wind even better. And he was allowing her to. Why not? She nodded, shyly walking towards Rex.

When she got behind him, Rex said to her, "Now you have to hold on to my waist, or you're gonna fall off." Blush danced across Breach's face as she slowly wrapped her arms around his waist. Did he feel so casual about her touch? She surely didn't. Rex then begun to drive.

It was wonderful. Breach's hair was blown around her face forcefully, like a tornado. Rex's hair was very safe under his helmet. She felt her lips turn up in a smile. She could hear nothing but the soft purr of the ride zoom across the desert. Sand, pebbles, and dust flew off the path Rex created. She was enjoying herself. It felt like sticking her head out of a car window.

"This is wonderful," she whispered to herself. Rex didn't hear her over the gentle roar. She threw her head back to stare at the blazing sun. It did not hurt her eyes one bit; the sun burned like a jewel.

Rex swiveled around instantly. Breach's hair sashayed around her pale face. She blinked furiously as he turned effortlessly and drove back to the base.

"Are we going back?" she shouted.

"No way!" he said, laughing.

"Where to?" she asked loudly.

He stopped immediately. Breach took this as a signal to get off, even though she wished not to. It was exhilarating, exciting. Rex reverted back to his human form and watched her.

"Was that fun?"

"Definitely!"

He smiled. "Are you hungry?"

She considered his question. Now that she thought about it, she was.

"A little," Breach admitted. But she didn't want to waste a second with him, even if it was for food.

"Good, because I am too. We can get something, if you want."

"Why not?" She opened up a portal before he could say anything. "We're shall we go?" she asked him. She was curious to try something new. She hadn't eaten a lot of food when she was Abyus, only things she needed to digest. But she was free from the Pack…she could have anything she desired. Things she had eaten when she was normal. She suddenly thought of a place to go.

"I know where we can go," she confirmed.

She had brought him to a little ice cream place near Kit's home. It was called A La Mode and was decorated with bright yellow wallpaper, tiles that resembled peppermint, and smelled of cotton candy.

She chose the most securest, private table. She picked the white looking ice cream to be safe; she hoped it wouldn't taste as bland as it looked. Rex got the brown ice cream. At the table, Rex sat across from her. She could see him, then, and this caused her to blush pink. She hated it. Why did she have to go red at the most friendliest and casual of times? Did Circe do this kind of thing when she was with Rex?

Breach licked her ice cream without noticing the flavor. When she paused to wonder more about Circe and Rex's relationship, the white melted on her tongue, giving away the taste. She liked it a lot.

"Do you like that flavor?" Rex asked her.

"I actually don't know what it is," she admitted to him. "I haven't had ice cream in a long time…what is this one called?"

He grinned at her. "That's vanilla. What I'm eating is chocolate."

She nodded seriously. She'd have to remember those. "How's life at Providence?" she asked in an offhand tone. Breach complimented herself for being smooth; he didn't notice her actual interest and curiosity. She waited for him to answer patiently.

"The usual. Nothing much. EVOs running loose. Six watching me behind those shades. And Dr. Holiday worrying."

"Six is the man in green, right?" He nodded.

"So…Dr. Holiday's the woman in the lab coat?" Breach asked, making her voice uninterested.

He raised a brow. "Yes…"

"She worries about you?" That was evident when she was being very nasty to her the last time they met.

"A lot. She's like a big sister to me, in a way." He spoke about her with a admiring voice.

Breach wanted him to speak about her that way too. "Really? That must be nice."

"Very nice. It's get lonely sometimes in Providence."

"I wish I had a big sister," Breach said suddenly.

"You don't have one?" Rex asked. He looked at her, worried and sympathetic. She cursed herself for saying something. She should have let the silence carry.

"No. I had a little sister… Her name was Alexa." _Stop talking! _Breach commanded herself. Why did she keep speaking? He couldn't know about any of this!

"Alexa was blond and cute," Breach said slowly. "We didn't have so many arguments. She looked up to me. It was a long time ago…I don't even remember what she said to me when we played together."

"We can stop talking about your sister, if you want," Rex offered nicely.

"Thank you, Rex," she whispered. Breach pretended to be indulged in her vanilla ice cream. She ate more quickly, gaining an icy headache in the process. Rex saw her expression and smiled politely.

"A brain freeze, huh?"

"Is that what those are called?"

"Looks like you've got one. It happens when you eat your ice cream too fast."

"I regret eating so quickly, then."

Rex laughed. "Don't worry. To make you feel better, I'll get one too." He dug into the chocolate ice cream quickly, eating graciously without making a mess. Breach watched in amazement as he shut his eyes, then rubbed his head.

"Yep. I've got one too, now."

"You…took a brain freeze for me? Because I had one also?" No one had done her a kindness before. If she was in pain or got hurt during one of her Pack missions (directed by no one other than Van Kleiss of course) the other members of the group would continue fighting. No one paid attention to her hurt. That's because she never showed it.

"Yeah, I did," Rex said jokingly. "I'm your hero now, right?"

She giggled. "Oh, I sounded stupid."

"Nah," Rex said. "I mean, even though this is the first time I got a brain freeze for someone…"

They both laughed this time. "All right, all right," Breach said. "What do we do next?"

"Six hasn't let up following me, so we can't spend the whole day together."

"Would you like to…I don't know…perhaps see my friend Kit?"

"Oh, that girl you were talking about?" Rex said in surprise. "Sure, I'd love to! Do you want to meet Noah, my friend?"

"Noah? Is that the blond boy?" She had recalled him from past encounters.

"Yeah, him! I'm sure he'd like to get to know you better; since you're not with the Pack anymore. And he can meet Kit too."

She smiled at the idea of her friend meeting his friend. How would Kit react to this human boy? They both took their finished ice cream and dumped out the plastic cups. Breach felt impolite when Rex paid for the both of them. Outside, she opened up a portal. No one could see that. No one was outside, despite the promising weather. They made it to Kit's in no time.

She knocked on the door a couple of times. Kit opened it, and her eyes fell when she saw the person at the door. Well, person accompanying her friend.

"Breach!" Kit exclaimed. "And a guy!" "Kit, please be polite. This is my…friend Rex."

He smiled at her. "Hi, Kit. Sorry if this is a bad time. Breach here just wanted me to meet you."

Kit grinned deviously. She pulled Breach inside eagerly. "Well, don't be a stranger," she said. "Come on in. I'll just need to talk to Breach for a few seconds."

And then both girls were in the hall. Rex was observing the packed boxes and the walls.

Kit was excessively happy. "Breach! What's that guy's name?"

"I told you already. He is Rex."

She poked her head to look at him while his back was turned to the duo. She nodded approvingly, and Breach glared at the floor. "Breach, you've got yourself a good one," she complimented.

"Shh, he is right there!" she hissed.

"Oh, goodness, Breach, I didn't think you had it in you! This is Rex? He's like Taylor Lautner!"

"….Who?"

"Ah, never mind! What does he want?" she asked excitedly.

"You're going to meet his friend Noah."

She looked interested. "Oh, really, now? Tell me Breach, what does this Noah look like?"

"He's…blond," Breach finished lamely.

"Ooh, blonds. I don't go for that lot much, but it never hurts to try!"

Kit pulled Breach back to Rex. More like dragged.

"I'd love to meet this Noah," Kit said, wearing a dashing smile. Breach groaned in her mind. What had she done?


	11. Meeting Friends Pt 2

Noah lived in a nice suburb. His house was awfully nice-looking. Breach vaguely wondered if he had nicer things inside. Rex led them up to the door. Kit winked at Breach behind Rex's back. She had blushed. She had brief images of Kit making intimate remarks and flirting roughly. She ignored them, but she knew as soon as Kit took a look at Noah, she'd begin the frenzy.

_Noah. _He was blond. And he had a green jacket…and blue eyes. Breach couldn't recall him with perfect clarity, but knew him well enough. He was Rex's friend, like Kit was to her. Rex knocked on the door then, interrupting her practice. She braced herself. The door opened.

He had not changed much. She looked him over. He was still normal. She hid her eyes behind black bangs. But the blond one was staring at her with a horrified expression now; she sharply turned to Kit. _That_ was a big mistake. Her friend was pulling her hair out of the usual ponytail and letting her black hair fall down her shoulders. She appeared much more attractive this way, which was probably what Kit was aiming for. Breach moaned internally. Why had she ever agreed to this?

"Rex…" Noah begun to sputter.

Rex was the one assuring him first. "It's all right, Noah. Breach is good now. She won't do anything, okay?"

Noah pulled back. "Rex! How could you bring her here? What is she doing here anyways? Does Six know?"

Rex rolled his eyes. "Of course he doesn't know. Just calm down, Noah. It's not a big deal." Noah gave Rex a look like he was crazy.

"I'm good," Breach said quietly. Noah looked at her again. His eyebrows were up in confusion and his eyes appeared doubtful.

"She remembers me?" he whispered.

Breach couldn't help snapping, "How could I forgot the person who hit me with a coconut?" She immediately regretted it. He didn't mean to do it out of spite. He was only trying to protect himself.

He stared with wider eyes. He eventually relaxed. Perhaps there was something in her own eyes that told him she was nice. He looked at Rex and then at her again, then at Kit.

"She's good?"

"A hundred percent."

"How can you be sure?"

Rex sighed. "Let me inside, Noah, and I can explain everything. I promise."

Noah didn't let up, even though he wasn't absolutely afraid of her presence. In the older days, she would have found this type of fear entertaining. But not now. The old days were over. Breach attempted to soften her eyes. She smiled at him. Noah cringed. Maybe her smile was menacing to him.

"I don't know, Rex…"

"I trust you. You don't trust me?" A soft angry edge crept into Rex's voice.

This must have convinced Noah to let them in. Rex might have struck a chord. She wondered what the blond one had done to make Rex upset. Noah stepped back again.

He gestured to the room he was in. "All right. You won. Come in, then." "Thanks." Rex went in first. He turned to Breach and Kit. "Are you two coming in?" "Can we?" Breach asked tentatively.

"Is that fine with you, Noah?"

He grunted something, but Rex smiled, so it was an invitation then. Breach hesitated. But she stepped inside. Kit came as well, but with less doubt than her. What made her so confident? She was treating this like a trivial thing. It's not her problem, Breach told herself inside her head. She never did anything like you, so of course she's so mundane.

Inside the living room, it was comfortable and nice. Rex stood closely next to her; that filled her with warmth. Although, that did leave Noah unprotected from the harm of Kit…

"How did you come across Breach?" Noah wanted to know.

"She found me, actually," Rex admitted. This little fact did not make his friend any more relaxed. Breach could not blame him. In his mind, this wasn't the first time she found him.

"It was during an EVO fight," Rex informed him. "And she helped me out by getting rid of the EVO. After that, she visited me at the base. We've been sort of hanging out since. Not a lot of opportunities to do that because Knight's convinced that she's still with the Pack."

"She's not?" Noah asked, stunned. His reaction pleased Breach.

"Yeah. She gave up on them. She's reformed now. Right, Breach?" He winked at her, smiling.

"T-That's right," Breach confirmed. Something about that dizzying smile made her feel all wrong.

"How can you trust her, Rex?"

"Because," Rex said with confidence. "she helped me with the EVO. And she hasn't made one move to attack me. But there is another thing."

"What?" Noah prompted.

"While we were hanging out in this warehouse"-Noah raised his eyebrows suspiciously-"these weird type of EVOs attacked us. And Breach took 'em out as well. What do you have to say to that?" he challenged his blond friend.

He gulped. "Look here, Rex, Knight and Six won't be happy."

"You're right. That's why they won't find out."

"Are you serious?" Noah gasped.

"Yes, I am. I trust Breach. She's acting really average and isn't being noticed. The Providence soldiers are trying to find her, but they aren't having much luck. That's because she's hiding with _her_." Rex gestured to Kit, who grinned toothily at Noah.

"Please don't tell me she's another EVO," groaned Noah. Oddly, Breach didn't think Kit took any offense from these words.

"Hey," Rex said in a defensive tone. "She's been great. Not saying a thing, and she's keeping Breach in a home. They're moving closer to the base too."

"I'm Kit," Kit announced grandly. Breach tried not to shake her head in sympathy for Noah.

"Hi Kit," Noah mumbled. His voice got louder. "You're taking care of Breach, and letting her live with you?"

"Yep," Kit said, flashing her white teeth again. Noah winced at the sight of them. Her teeth _did_ look rather canine-like. "Don't worry. I'm super secretive. Won't say a thing. My powers aren't even dangerous."

"What can you do?" he asked warily.

"Eh, nothing special like Breach here. I just take information from EVOs and people in my EVO form. It's very mundane, compared to other EVOs, truthfully."

"Great," Noah said. Then his eyes flashed. "Hey, what happened to Breach's arms? They're gone; I didn't notice that."

He didn't? Strange. The difference between her normal form and her earlier form were greatly contrasted. It was impossible not to notice. Noah must have been too disturbed to see her. "I have changed since the kidnapping incident," Breach said in a soft voice. Noah was surprised to hear her speak. "I lost control for a bit. But I came to a new place and tried to learn how to get them back. I still have my arms. When I summon up a portal, they come out of my back. They don't look big, but just like my regular arms." She held out her thin arms to show him. Noah nodded, pale. She felt sympathetic again. But he was afraid of her this time.

"Are you going to tell Six?" Rex blurted out.

Noah paused. It took the combined, focused looks of Rex, herself, and Kit to stare him down.

"Are you going to tell any of them?" Breach asked gently. Noah looked away.

He eventually broke down into a confession. It was less than three minutes. "Fine, Rex. I won't tell anyone. I swear."

"Tell that to Breach, Noah."

"I won't tell," he said quickly to her. She was satisfied with that.

"So, now that that's cleared up… Do you want to meet Kit?"

"Um."

"Calm down, I won't go EVO on you. Though it's not a big deal if I do… Rex and Breach can stay."

"Actually, we should go outside," Rex said. "Much more air. And if any Providence guys show up here…"

Noah looked like he didn't want that to happen. "Won't they find us outside?"

"Nah. Breach can take us to this place. Remember that attic, Breach?" Breach nodded, pleased he had that in his memory. Rex turned to the blond. "It's not a horror-film kind of attic. It's in an abandoned mansion. No one will ever notice."

Noah was relived to hear that answer from Rex. "Okay. I guess I can talk for a few minutes."

They went outside. Breach took out her skinny arms from her back; she didn't mind doing this in front of Kit or Rex. But with the blond standing there, she felt self conscious. Ridiculous, she told herself over and over. These two are EVOs as well. One person should not matter. It still mattered to her.

She didn't take them to the attic, but the grand ballroom in the mansion. Noah looked around and smiled, just a little.

"This reminds me of the prom I missed," Noah said, grinning again.

"Sorry. But Claire likes you. You asked her out again, remember?" He left Kit with Noah, who picked up from there.

"Who's Claire?" Breach could hear Kit ask.

They walked up the staircase to another room. It was pretty and decorated with old, torn pink wallpaper. Ruined books and stuffed animals sat in many places. Breach sadly noted this had once been a child's room. She sat on a bed with Rex. It smelled like cottage cheese.

"Who is Claire, by the way?" she asked him.

"Noah asked a girl named Claire to the prom. But an EVO chased me down and they missed it. Darn EVO," he said, frowning. "I don't even know why it went after me in the first place."

"How did they miss it if the was after you?" Breach wondered. Prom. Her younger sister babbled about it all the time. She had always wanted to go and get her hair done, buy a pretty dress, dance with a boy. A pit of guilt opened up inside of her.

"Because he made me ask out a friend of Claire's," Rex said quickly.

Her reaction was not reasonable. She felt her face on fire, blood boiling furiously under her pale skin. She clenched her fists tightly, then hid them behind her back. Her eyes were dancing with ire. She wanted to _hit _something so bad. _Don't let me spin out of control, _Breach begged herself. One time was horrid enough.

"She was clumsy. Almost got me killed. I went out with her again because Noah wanted me to. After that, I decided it would be better if I just stayed single."

And then all the fire and anger went out of her like a light being closed. She freed her hands, her skin was white again, and she felt as cool as ice now. "I'm glad she didn't kill you," she mumbled.

He laughed. "Me too."

"My sister wanted to go to prom," Breach said suddenly. She stepped back. Why had she said that? It was out of the blue.

Rex patted her shoulder. Breach blushed again, then felt a surge of pure yearning. "Alexa, right? If it makes you sad, we shouldn't talk about it."

"Talking about her doesn't make me sad," Breach corrected, her voice normal now. "Talking about…talking about how she changed is what upsets me."

"Changed." Rex whispered the word.

"Yes. She changed. Changed like me. Like you. Like Kit."

"The Nanite Event?"

"Exactly," she said. "Alexa was my little sister, as I told you before. She was a little annoying at times, since she was nine and I was fifteen. The nanites, that event, made her all different. It was as if her mind had been scrambled into a hundred pieces. Pieces that were not hers. She was funny, light, very fun-loving. Those nanites turned her into a disgusting monster. I have no problem with that word. It's true. She was ugly and hideous. Alexa was no longer my blond sister; she was a fiend. I hated her for being so beast-like. And then I turned. And I was ashamed of how bad _I_ looked."

Rex was speechless. "You don't look bad," he said. "Pale, sure, but your eyes are pretty."

She bit her tongue. She was glowing with pleasure. "Shall we talk about ourselves?"

"I don't have a lot to talk about," he said sullenly. "I'm an amnesiac. But I can tell you everything else."

It was quite an afternoon. Breach was informed on every single person in Providence that Rex knew. Dr. Holiday, Agent Six, and the monkey called Bobo. White Knight as well. Breach laughed at the name. It was more sillier than Van Kleiss's name. She learned about Providence, the goals of it, and all the routes of the base. Breach also inherited the knowledge of his friend Noah. That was interesting.

"You forgave him?" she asked quietly. "After he did that to you?"

"I forgave him," Rex said. "But I mention it from time to time. It still bothers me."

Then, he moved onto places he had been. He told her about the time he was locked in with Noah in the Hold, when he left Providence for a bit, and more about that prom. Every detail held her interest. He had many adventures for a single boy. It should be expected. Breach would have loved to experience some herself.

"We should go back down," Breach said suddenly. "I suppose Kit could be torturing Noah with plans of marriage." To her surprise and pleasure, Rex laughed. They descended down the stairs.

"I want to tell you about myself," Breach said softly to Rex.

"Really? That would be cool. I would love to know more about you."

Would he truly want to know? "It's not such a pretty story, Rex," she informed him. Her voice sounded sad.

"I've got more to tell you too. And it's not such of a nice story either," was his reply. Now, his own voice, usually so happy and buoyant, sounded regretful as well.

They found Kit on top of Noah, her hands rooting through his jacket. Breach jumped in action and dragged Kit away from the blond. Rex went to comfort his emotionally ruined friend. Oh! What had she done? Rex or Noah were going to go berserk. Instead of yelling or saying something mean, Rex grinned nervously and said, "Boy, Noah, I honestly didn't think you were the one for EVO chicks."

Kit beamed, taking this as a compliment. Breach face palmed.

"Were you and Noah enjoying yourselves?" Breach asked sternly. Kit grinned, tossing some of her dark hair behind her exposed shoulder. She scowled at her new friend. Was she taking this lightly? Breach blushed, recalling that this behavior was somewhat similar to her own during the time she EVO-napped Rex.

"She was harassing me!" Noah moaned, blushing himself. Kit grinned once more, but when she spoke, her voice was awfully defensive.

"Just wanting to see what he wore underneath! Most Goths I've dated do the "I hate life" thing, with their black t-shirts."

"Control yourself, Kit," Breach warned, hiding her secret smile.

"Sorry, buddy," Rex apologized to Noah.

"I've got to go, Rex," Breach told him sullenly. "It's getting late. Remember our plans. We both have things to tell each other," she reminded him sternly.

"Right. It's a date."

She liked that word much more than she should.

* * *

**It's about time I updated! Was this chapter good? I hope no one was out of character! I've been busy with my other fanfics, but that is no excuse.**

**-Aj**


	12. Interruption: Breach, Kit, and Gatlocke!

"Aren't you bored, Breach?" Kit demanded, lifting her tanned hand and wiping it across her forehead dramatically. She inspected her palm while making a face of disgust. Sweat drops decorated her hand.

Breach, who sitting in her bed, looked up from her novel and stared at her with raised eyebrows. "Are you serious? Of course I'm not bored. I've got a book." She waved the thick novel at her.

Kit grimaced. "Ew. Twilight. I thought you were better than that, Breach."

"It's okay, I suppose. I think it's enjoyable," Breach responded. She didn't glare or anything because it wasn't like Kit to make such a comment on spot like that. Actually, that _was _her shtick, but Kit didn't direct those rude things at her. It was saved for the Providence employees, Agent Six, White Knight… Basically everyone, save for a few exceptions.

Kit stretched her long arms. "When's your boyfriend coming back, B?"

Breach blushed light pink, as she always did when Rex was mentioned. She then frowned. Why did Kit have to remind her? Rex wanted participate in a game of basketball with his friend Noah, and Bobo decided to tag along. She was invited, and would have said yes, but Kit held her back; she demanded that Breach help her with decorating her room. The afternoon was spent taping posters of Greg Ellis and Magnus Bane against Kit's black bedrooms walls. It was fun, but Breach preferred time with Rex than anyone any day.

"I don't actually know," she admitted sourly. "I wish he would have told me. It's just a basketball game, so it shouldn't take so long."

"They are boys playing basketball," Kit said. "Of course it's gonna take long. Especially since Rex stinks." She grinned at Breach, all apology.

Breach scowled. "He tries hard. It's one of his best qualities." She was happily shown flashbacks in her head, reminding her of every one of her boyfriend's qualities.

Kit giggled. "You mean his only good quality."

She didn't answer. That was low, even for Kit.

"Argh, I'm sorry," Kit whined. She got up from the floor and hugged Breach. "I'm just really hot, B. Please, let's go somewhere cold."

An idea was conceived. "Hey, Kit? Would you like to go on a little trip?"

Kit froze. "I'm listening," she said in her best evil voice.

"All right. I'll tell you, but you mustn't say anything to Six or anyone of Providence…"

"You are literally the most villainous girl I've ever met!" Kit hissed as they softly walked across the metal floor of one of Providence's hallways.

Breach couldn't help but smile. It's been a time since she had been complimented. The last was when she finished sending Biowulf back to Abyus, and Rex had to say something good to her.

"My pleasure," Breach replied. "I normally wouldn't be breaking rules like this, but it's not hot here, and it sort of is fun to get to go to the cells."

"This is my first time," Kit whispered. Her voice was made up of ferocious excitement. "I never thought of going here before. I seriously forgot about your portal powers."

"It's nice to know you remember the special details of my life," Breach sighed. But she was without resentment. She heard a soft sound, and paused. Kit made no move either. They were both marble statues.

Breach was about to summon her extra arms out of her back for a portal to take them away, but then she realized that the sound was a song. Someone was lightly…humming? It was true. Breach never thought anyone at Providence (besides herself, Bobo, Dr. Holiday, and Rex) could hum cheerfully.

"It's coming from one of the cells," whispered Kit.

Her friend was right. Breach could tell. "We came to inspect the prisoners," Breach said. "We might as well do it."

"Right." They tiptoed down the long metal hall, listening to the humming intently. They passed tall metal doors with heavy locks as they silently walked. No other noises escaped these doors, with the single exception of the humming radiating from one.

"Don't you think it's a bit rude?" asked Kit. "To be looking at these villains like they're some sort of…animals at a zoo?"

Breach felt a shiver run down her back at these words. "Um, not really. They do deserve to be here, recall that, Kit. And it's harmless. We just want to converse."

"Uh-huh. The loony bins of the Providence cells would just _adore _chatting with us."

"Cut the sarcasm, Kit."

They finally ended up at the door that held the humming noises. Breach and Kit listened to it. It was some sort of song Breach had heard before, but she couldn't quite decipher it.

"Let's go in," her friend said eagerly, her long fingers lingering on one of the code-locks.

"No!" Breach whispered. "We can't do that."

"Why not?"

"We don't know what's in there!"

"Sounds like a dude, for all we know," sighed Kit. She made puppy eyes at Breach. Breach flinched at the sight. Kit, with her tall frame, black hair, and blue eyes, was an acceptable target for Gothic boys. She was pretty, but refused to be like the models. Kit had the power to be persuasive, an entirely human trait; and she wasn't afraid to turn on the charm. Her friend could charm the legs off a table.

"Fine," Breach murmured sharply. "Have it your way."

She felt her arms come out of her back. The skinny arms finally came out and shook, once feeling the icy air. The fingers on these arms yearned for more freedom. But Breach didn't like looking like a freak. She would only bring out her arms to summon up portals when fighting, or other uses. Then they would be saved until later notice.

The arms formed a portal quickly. They sent mental protests when Breach was about to send them into her back. She ignored the refusals, and sucked them back in. Kit ignored the scene. She gave her close friends and comrades the privacy they needed.

"Okay," Breach said. Kit looked up with large, interested eyes. "Here we go. But be careful. Only one peek, and then we leave." Kit nodded, but she appeared absentminded.

They went into the blood-red portal and were taken into the cell room of one of the Providence prisoners.

Breach expected a disgusting monster with an extra pair of limbs like her. A distorted face, perhaps more eyes, and a different kind of skin color. However, Breach did not expect a man to be in the cell room.

The room was made of metal and technology-blue lines that ran down the ceiling to the floor. It was warm here. A bearable temperature. There was only a bed in the cell. It was like Rex's.

On that bed was a man. He was tall, but was thin and lanky. He had brown hair that was incredibly spiky. It defied gravity itself. A red bandana wrapped around his forehead. The man was wearing gray pants, black shoes, and had his torso wrapped in a _straightjacket. _Breach jumped back. He must've been very dangerous to be in one. Or mental. Crazy people were kept in that thing.

Kit, however, leaned in eagerly towards the guy. "Wow! I have the same one in black!"

Breach knew she was speaking of the bandana.

He stopped humming. "Oh, dear. Company." British accent, like Van Kleiss's.

"We decided to drop by and say hello," said Kit. "We're living in the same Providence base, after all."

"Oh, really?" the man asked, his eyes wide with innocence. "I didn't know that. I thought this place was either a prison, high-tech cell, or an air conditioning factory."

If Breach weren't all that mature, she would have done what Rex called a "facepalm."

"It's cold in the hallways only," Kit explained. "You would have melted if you were in Rex's room."

The man's eyes lit up. "Rex, you said? Isn't that the guy I fought last time?"

"I wouldn't know," Kit said. "Rex's fought a handful of villains."

"I'm not a villain," the man sniffed. "I'm an anarchist, struggling businessman, and scoundrel." There was a beat. "Okay, not so much struggling," he added as an afterthought.

Breach frowned. He sounded a bit like Rex. Confident, a tad of a showboat, and perhaps conceited.

Before she could tow Kit away from this seemingly bad influence, Kit said, "I'm Kit! Gorgeous Goth, excellent persuader, and horrible girlfriend. What's your name, my love?"

Oh, curse Kit's affection for the villains! Breach groaned internally.

He flashed her a smile. "Gatlocke. And what are you two ladies doing here, may I ask?"

Kit beamed. She was pleased that he was talking to her, Breach knew. She loved it when she could speak with the insane ones. She must have had a mental love-frenzy when she saw his straightjacket.

"We were incredibly bored and sweaty," Kit said. "We needed to do _something._"

"Well said," Gatlocke complimented. "So where is Rex now?"

"He's not here," Breach said.

"Aw, that's no fun," he whined.

"He's my _boyfriend!_" Breach spat at him.

He blinked. "Hmm. Okay… Then I suppose you two girls are my company?"

"Yes!" giggled Kit. "What's on the agenda? How'd you get here?"

"I was trying to get the nanites they had," Gatlocke explained, "in a truck. I ended up fighting Rex several times. After painfully climbing up a mountain, those Providence people came. And that led to this…" He gave a pointed look at the straightjacket.

"Are you insane?" Kit asked, raising her eyebrows in a flirtatious manner.

He paused, to think it over. Finally, he said, "Nope."

"Are you…naughty?" Kit questioned, leaning in further.

Gatlocke smiled sweetly, and answered, "Maybe."

Kit was only an inch away from Gatlocke's face. "Good."

"Is there a can for me to throw up in?" Breach demanded. "Kit, stop flirting."

She decided it was time to go. She conjured up a portal from the one named Gatlocke. Breach dragged her through while Kit called his name over and over.

They were never going back there again.

* * *

Just a oneshot! This is not a chapter to the story. I love Gatlocke. Couldn't resist!


	13. The Kiss

Author's Note: This is written in this form because they are having an incredibly intimate conversation. This is Breach's past. Well, my version.

_

* * *

_Two thin arms gesture to her skinny body. _Do you really want to know where I came from? Who I was before all of this?_

_You have no idea how curious I am. I've wondered about all of you guys, actually. If we're going to be…friends, then we need to tell each other about ourselves._

_You already told me about yourself, Rex._

_True. But now it's your turn, Breach. _Eyes stare her down.

_You said friends. Are we friends, or something more? Are we even capable of being something more? _

_I understand what you're saying. We get along pretty well, despite you kidnapping me one time. I don't know if we're meant to be something bigger than what we are now. C'mon, Breach, don't look at me that way._

_Let's start, shall we? I want you to know. But we prepared for what I am about to tell you. Things are ugly. Especially in a life like this._

_No one could have said it better! _He gives an enthusiastic nod of his head. Approval colors his tone.

_I don't remember being born, like everyone else. We don't remember the crying or the screaming, or the happiness of the parents. We're too young to handle that in our brains. But when we develop, we do understand so many things. I understood at a much earlier age. Mommy was her name. Papa was his name. My sister was Alexa. I mentioned her to you in the ice cream parlor._

_Yeah, I know. You…kinda don't like to speak about her._

_I'm telling you everything now, Rex. Now, back to my past… I lived in a regular house. I had a thing for collecting objects that caught my eye. My room was full of dolls, gel pens, and anything that looked sparkly or really pretty. I have memories of picking broken golden clasps off old books and searching the attic for buttons. It wasn't a disorder. Everyone likes owning something, whether it's a severed Barbie doll head or earrings. Mommy didn't buy me a lot of things, because she thought I would become too spoiled. Papa disagreed. I was a good girl, he said, and thus deserved some sort of reward. Alexa and I were playmates as well as siblings. However, it took a long time before I trusted her with one of my toys._

_I hated school. It was boring, but the only subject I enjoyed was English. You could read and read in that class. My favorite genre was romance, believe it or not. Books were in my room too._

_So life was okay for me. Not perfect, but so much better than any other's. _

_And then came the Nanite Event. Van Kleiss said the name so many times. The others murmur its name with some feeling, as I understand it has affected them more. They were once normal people. Like me._

_I was in my room. The Nanite Event struck upon us and my house shook. I thought it was an earthquake at first. I did not scream. You'd think that people would shout in a situation like that, but trust me, Rex. You can't when your mind is racing with thoughts, adrenaline runs in your veins, and you move with such slow speed. I rushed under my desk. Our family was never prepared for a natural disaster._

_I think Alexa was home too, but in the living room with our Papa. Mommy was at work. I can't recall perfectly. But I do know that an icy chill racked my body. I felt so numb. It was better than pain, of course. I was changed into an EVO. The mirror in my room had fallen, and with the shattered pieces of glass, I could see how I looked. I was horrified. My sister was no better. She had turned into a total slug. The sight of her disgusted me. Then I remembered I was no better myself. It took little time for me to hone my portal ability. Alexa watched with awe, but never knew that I planned to abandon her._

_Our parents had perished. Killed by rubble and falling debris. It was in the news. Alexa and I refused to go back to the house. We wandered the forests near home, until we got deeper and deeper. Time moved forward, yet I kept no track of it. Time seemed meaningless to me when I was stuck as a monster forever. We were hungry, so cold, and so alone. I felt furious that at least my sister could keep her human appearance. I could not. I had two, big arms that came from a beast's body. I used my portals to steal a large part of Ohio. I didn't know it was Ohio back then. I only knew that I wanted it._

_I did not think of using it as a storage place for my special things. At first, all I needed it for was to keep Alexa. I imprisoned my own sister in this chunk of floating land. I didn't want her near me. She could control her appearance, and chose to remain human-looking. Seeing her as average made me hate myself even more. So I locked her in my little place. And I thought nothing of it. Alexa didn't mind. I think a part of her liked being in her own world. To tell the truth, it was just a place for my stuff. Things I wanted to have. For Alexa? It was home._

_I never knew home until I came upon Van Kleiss. I can see you stiffening, Rex. And I know you hate him. But when I met him in the forest, he was sanctuary. Well, a small part of haven, anyway._

_He saw me and my power. He offered me a place to stay, protection, and even food…as long as I did as he said. I didn't want to be ordered around like some dog. I wanted to live, though. And that desire drove me to become his minion. I grimaced on the inside. I disliked him, actually. I thought he was beautiful, in a homicidal way. His rage and dark passion appealed to me. I think it's his insane determination. It was his only redeeming trait._

_I slipped into a mask. I became emotionless, upset, and oh so alone. I cried, but that stopped. I never sobbed in front of Kleiss. Would make me look weak, or just too stupid. So I cried in my own leafy home. When I met Biowulf for the first time, he was angry that I had been recruited. I hadn't seen him for some time because Van Kleiss intentionally kept me away from him. He was afraid he and I would attack each other. I ignored Biowulf. He sensed my coldness for Kleiss, even though I listened to him. We got along. We could even speak with one another at times, but I never strayed too far to change small talk into a conversation._

_Skalamander was different. He didn't like me or hate me. He and I worked well enough. I liked that he was not mean or rude to me, but hated his distance. It was only bigger than mine._

_Many EVOs had come and gone. I remained with Kleiss, as well as the others. There were some women. But I now know that they only stayed for his looks. I don't really understand that. Perhaps it was the dark passion that stemmed from him attracted them. However, they left after a few months. Van Kleiss never managed to get a stable Pack. There were only three of us working for him. That wasn't good._

_It was a neat pattern for me. Working, carrying out deeds, living in a forest. I was a bit happy. But not wholly. My sister was waiting in my special place. I'd grimaced at the thought of seeing her again. But I visited. Alexa was there. There were broken objects. They seemed pretty to me. Like it was my own haunted house._

_Well, haunted houses _are_ cool. _Rex grins at his own statement.

_Yes, I suppose they are. I then knew what I could do with Alexa and this floating land. A storage place! I never told Kleiss or anyone else about it. It was a secret. Over time, I sent many things to that dollhouse. Alexa was a great assistant. She cleaned my stuff up nicely. Even put on fights and plays. I was so selfish to use her like that, but I didn't care._

_We got a new mission one day. To take you, Rex, with us to Abyus. I didn't think anything of it. I just knew we had something to take care of._

_Oh, goodness, Rex. When I first saw you that fateful day, I… I drank in every detail. I was made sure to take a good look at you. Of course, I didn't have enough time to do that when Six was attacking. I hit him because he cut my time short._

_We got you into Abyus. You, Noah, and that monkey._

_Bobo. _Rex says this name twice, so she can remember.

_Right, thanks. Bobo. Well, you escaped from Abyus. I was disappointed. I hoped you would join us. I thought we'd go on adventures together. Time and time again you escaped us._

_Circe came long. I didn't like her at first. And do you want to know why? Because she liked you. I could see it in her eyes. She really liked you. She wanted to be your friend, but wouldn't reveal it as much. Circe annoyed me as much as the new Alexa did. I wanted to keep her in my dollhouse, so she would never see you again. But I knew it was wrong and mean. I saw that you liked her back. I didn't want to do something that would hurt you. Besides, Van Kleiss would have thrown a fit if I did. Circe's power was useful for knockouts._

_I kidnapped you. It's true. I sort of giggle when I say that. It's because of how much I liked you. I wanted to be friends so desperately. But why would someone as handsome and shiny as you want to be my friend? I was a freak. I still am, but at least I can look like you. I'm normal till I use my abilities. When I…escaped through my exploding portal, I traveled to a forest. It was not Abyus, but it would do._

_I stayed there, watching the shadows and sitting in a tree while it rained. I slept and eat there. I actually lost a few pounds. But my mind was torn. I had to repair myself. I slowly did, thanks to time and the right place. Abyus was full of monsters who slaved to Kleiss. In this forest, there were shadows too. But these shadows welcomed you. They embraced you and wanted you to stay. They offered sanctuary. Abyus's shadows offered darkness and evil wishes._

_I came back eventually. I wanted to. And I needed to. I did go back to Abyus, as I told you before. I did that to see if they were there. But I saw no one. You already told me about yourself, and how they came back. How you tricked Van Kleiss, and took away his powers. I'm impressed, Rex._

_Eh, it was nothing. _Rex grins again.

"That's all," Breach said. Her mouth felt awfully dry. She hadn't ever talked that much since she was a normal girl. "Gosh, I never knew I had so much to say."

"Me either," Rex replied, smiling. "So who's more exciting? Me or you?"

Breach laughed shakily. "Oh, I'd say my life story beat the pants off yours. But I've got to give you points for being amnesiac."

Rex grinned, showing off his pearly whites. A few days ago, Breach would have been hesitant to bring up his lack of memories. But now, she trusted herself and even more so, him.

"I'm really glad you decided to share your past with me," Rex said suddenly, growing quiet. "That was brave of you. I'm sure you never told anyone about yourself."

"Never."

He turned bright abruptly. "Hey, no need for a dark conversation," he said.

"Right," Breach agreed. "I'm happy you shared too. I mean, we're both messed up people…but at least we're able to talk about it."

"Go messed up people!" Rex said in mock-support. "Where's Kit? I haven't seen her around for some time. We've spent a lot of days together, right?"

"Yep. Kit's with Noah. I don't know how she convinced Noah to let her in, but she did."

Breach hadn't been thinking of her Gothic best friend. She thought about what Rex said. Ever since she had introduced Kit to Noah, they decided to part with their friends and spend their free time with each other. They chatted a lot during those hours. They talked about Providence, the technology, life today, what their favorite things were, and so much more. In five days, Breach had collected a lot of information. Van Kleiss would be proud if she were still working with the Pack. However, it wasn't the kind Kleiss would ever be interested in. Breach giggled at the thought of Kleiss smiling triumphantly while she told him what Rex's favorite kind of soda was.

"Kit's a force of nature," Rex said, grinning once more. "We should see them. We can't avoid friends. It's rude."

"Yeah. That's true. But I kind of don't want to see Kit or Noah right now."

"I understand," Rex told her. "I feel like I love this moment. Being right with you, talking."

"I like talking. We learned a lot about each other."

"Stuff like how you used to have the entire collection of Bratz dolls, your favorite color is green, and you hate the opera."

Breach laughed. She threw back her head. Her black hair covered her eyes when she was back in the regular position. "Oh, and don't forget how I once spilled coffee all over my dad's boxers."

"I don't think I'll ever forget that, Breach." Rex shook his head, laughing too.

She loved laughing. Talking with Rex. Just being with him. They were together, friendly and sweet. Like she had always wanted. But what was this burning in her heart? She wasn't completely satisfied. She wanted to do something. But what?

"Are you hungry, Breach?" Rex asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Um. Sort of." She realized she skipped breakfast in her eager haste to greet him in the morning.

"Good, 'cause I'm starved. We can get food with Kit and Noah, if you want."

"We should. We're leaving them behind much too often. I'm afraid it will take a drastic toll on Noah's health if Kit stays at his house."

"Yeah," Rex agreed, chuckling. "Kit can't be kissing my friend all the time. He'll get too many hickeys."

"Oh, goodness! C'mon, Rex, Kit wouldn't kiss him!"

"She would! And then Noah would call the police!"

Breach leaned back against the trunk of the tree. She and Rex were on the thick branch of the enormous tree. They were in her sanctuary, the place that held her when her mind collapsed. Breach remembered sitting on the branch before. But now, she and Rex shared the warm spot. Rex looked even more handsomer under the shade of the tree. Some golden rays of sunshine leaked through the openings of the green leaves on top of the tree. They touched Rex's hair, making it shine. His skin looked like a tan perfection. Breach admired him.

How did she look?

"Rex," she said suddenly. "I noticed how great you look right now. How about me?" She didn't hesitate to ask this either. They were too comfortable with each other to be afraid to say something. She wasn't at all embarrassed.

"I'm always hot," Rex teased. "And I guess you look pretty cute… I mean, the sunlight doesn't reach you. But I can still see how deep your eyes are, how green they are. They're the prettiest color of green I've ever seen. And your pale skin is like chalk, but it oddly goes well with your clothes. By the way, Breach, you look great in dark green and black. I think you should keep wearing that. And your hair. It looks…"

He was at loss for words. Breach wanted to test something. She crawled on her hands and knees across the branch to him. She was like a panther. Rex looked stunned, as if he were still staring at her. How far would he let her go? Breach kept on moving. He made no move to stop her.

"Hold on, Breach…"

"Do we truly like each other? Are we meant to be friends?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

"C'mon, Breach… I can't be anything more." His voice was pleading.

"Yes, you can! Rex, what's stopping you?" Breach's thoughts flickered to Circe.

"I can't go further than friendship, Breach," Rex protested.

"Why? I'm normal now! We're so good at talking! We don't fight. If we took it to another level, I'm sure our relationship will only become stronger."

Rex's brown eyes held no emotion. She could not detect the meaning in them, like she usually could.

"Please, Breach. Don't do this. Don't come towards me! We can only be friends! Circe-"

"You don't mention Circe, Rex! You don't even seem to think about her! When we talk, you really listen to me! All of your attention is on me, not a little on Circe!"

"Breach-"

"This isn't about Circe, is it?" Breach fumed. Her hands were flat against the thick branch, but they vibrated with anger. "It's because you're _afraid!_"

"I'm not afraid!" Rex shouted. "I just _don't want to go further._"

"Why not? Where's that courage, Rex?" Breach asked, smirking at him.

His eyes grew darker. "Stop it, Breach! I said we couldn't go further! Why can't we be friends?"

"We won't ever know how we truly feel about each other unless we do this, Rex!"

Spasms rippled across his face. Breach felt guilty about pressing further on an issue he didn't want to discuss. She was taking it physically with him, wanting to do this. But she couldn't stop. She was right, and he would admit it.

"Breach… I'm sorry."

"No you aren't. Now tell me honestly. Why won't you do this with me? Why won't you try?"

Light spots shone in his dark, brown eyes. She could see pain now. "Because I'm scared, Breach," he said quietly. "I'm scared that if we take it further, and if we become bigger than what we are… I'm scared it won't work out and you'll leave me. I'm afraid friendship won't be enough for you, and if I won't be able to return those feelings, you'll go. And I don't want you to go."

She had never seen so much anguish burn on his face, dance across his eyes. His lips trembled with this confession.

She reached out and touched his cheek. She slowly ran her pale fingers up to his hair, briefly stroking it.

"I love you," she whispered. "I love you. And even if you don't feel the same, I'm not leaving. And you'll just have to deal with that."

And then Breach leaned in and did what she had been waiting for so long. She passionately kissed him, feeling fire erupt in her body and warmth fill her veins. She felt like she was becoming heaven itself, the stars greeting her as she hungrily kissed him. Her lips melted with his, becoming molded together as one. In the back of Breach's mind, she thought he would push away. But he did something incredible. He didn't fight back. His arms grabbed her, pulling her closer to his chest, inviting her in.

She felt his hands lock behind her back, holding her in a fiery embrace. Breach placed her own arms around his neck, enveloping herself in his wonderful scent.

"Beautiful. Just sickeningly _beautiful_."

The unfamiliar voice broke into her mind. She and Rex untangled themselves. When Breach leaned back, she saw that there was a shock on his face. He had been entirely surprised by the kiss, and by his behavior. Breach felt disappointment that their kiss had been interrupted.

They looked down where the voice had come from. A young woman was standing on the ground, a smirk on her face. She had jet-black hair that reached to the middle of her back. She was as white as Breach.

"Why, hello there, my lovers," the woman said, still grinning rudely. "I see I interrupted a little make-out fest. Terribly sorry."

"What are you doing here?" Rex asked as Breach said at the same time, "Who are you?"

Her smile widened, revealing razor-sharp teeth. They looked like canine's. "I am Veronica," she said. "And this is Eric." She gestured with a long arm to a man clad in gray. He looked half-EVO and half-human. Eric glared at Rex. Breach felt the instant need to protect him.

"Answer his question," she snapped. "What are you two doing here?"

"Well," Veronica began, "I want that one over there." She pointed to Rex. His eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"What?" Breach demanded.

"My EVO army, of course," Veronica sighed. "His abilities would make a nice addition. They'd certainly would strengthen us."

"Get out of here," Breach growled.

"Away from us," Rex added in a steely voice. "Be lucky I'm not thrashing you around for ruining our moment."

_He said 'our moment', _Breach thought giddily. Then she remembered there were two strangers down there, possibly evil.

Veronica laughed. "Come with me, EVO boy. I need an extra person in the army, and I know you can become an excellent soldier of mine."

"I have no idea why you're offering," Rex said. "And I don't care. We're leaving now. Let's go, Breach."

Veronica wasn't intent on letting them leave. She snapped her fingers angrily. The electricity monsters Breach and Rex had faced in the warehouse appeared now. There were a dozen of them.

"Are you joining me or not?" Veronica sighed.

"No way," Rex answered. His arm transformed into a sleek, orange sword. He jumped down and sliced at one of the monsters. It screamed and instantly faded. Breach lifted her eyebrows.

She leaped from the branch, landing (thankfully) without a scratch. She saw that Rex was neatly dodging the monsters and slicing at them. He formed a sort of machine with his other arm. The Slam Cannon! It grabbed at some parts of the ground and fired at three monsters. Breach saw Eric run into battle, creating light blue energy in his hands. Veronica seemed pleased. Breach remembered her powers. She forced thin arms out of her back and it created a swirling, blood-red portal.

"Rex!" she screamed. He stopped fighting and saw the portal. Nodding, he made wings come out of his back.

The monsters shot electricity out of their bodies, attempting to strike him. Rex angrily dodged, calling them names in Spanish. He eventually made it to the portal, grabbing her hand and flying through. Breach closed it with a snap.

It spit them out in Rex's room. Breach was flung on to the bed. Rex landed with her. They were once again with each other. Breach stood up, her legs folding under herself. Rex didn't bother getting up. He groaned.

"You hurt?" Breach asked sharply.

"No," he moaned. "It's just that we _kissed!_"

She felt her heart plunge. She knew it. He didn't love her back.

Rex turned to her. "And someone saw it!"

Breach gasped. "Hold on," she cried out. "Let me get this straight: you aren't upset because we kissed, but because someone _saw _us kiss?"

"That's pretty much it," Rex replied.

"So, wait! You're not angry we kissed?"

"No," Rex said. He grinned at her. "It was much more simple than I thought it would be."

"Simple? I'm confused," Breach said. "You find this easy? Like, there was no effort? Or that it's easier to deal with?"

"Breach, I mean that I found it easy kissing you. I felt like I fit with you. I actually enjoyed it. Did you?"

"Yes," she said quietly. "I did."

Silence washed in.

But she had to break it. "Are you happy we kissed?"

"Happy? I guess so. I was really scared to do that, Breach. I thought we wouldn't be able to pick up our feelings or look at each other the same way. But I liked kissing you. I wanted to keep doing it…"

"So I guess we're right for each other?" Breach inquired, excitement pulsing in her veins.

He smiled. "Guess? What do you mean guess? I think we're exactly right for each other," he said.

"But Circe!"

"I'm confused about Circe," Rex said, frowning now. "I thought she was someone I could trust, be my friend. But she said the Pack was her family. And she refused to join us. So I don't know how I can befriend her now. I have to put my thoughts about her away until I see her again. But I can't deny my feelings. I know I love you back, Breach."

"As I love you," Breach whispered. Her voice echoed in the cold, metal room. Her dream was coming true.

"It seems stupid now," Rex said, "how afraid I was. There was nothing to be afraid of."

She grinned back. "Now what?"

He flashed her a smile of adoration. Not the one of friendship he used to show her. Love leaked through his pleased smile. She felt butterflies dance in her stomach. A few minutes ago, they were friends. Now they were in love. But that didn't make sense, did it? She had always loved Rex? When they kissed, did that mean he suddenly loved her?

"Breach," Rex said softly. "I can see it in your eyes. You're confused, even when you're smiling at me. Don't be. I think I fell in love with you a long time ago. But I couldn't see it. Now I do." He leaned in and his lips touched her cheek.

She blushed. "I fell in love with you before we even met, I bet," she murmured.

"C'mon, let's not get all crazy," he teased, lips still touching her cheek.

"I can get as crazy as I want," Breach declared.

"Oh, just kiss me."

She gladly did. Their second kiss was not as fiery as it was in the forest. It was sweeter and warm. It was full of soft love. Breach guessed that they were tired out. When they regained their strength, they could kiss much more passionately. The thought of having him was too good to be true.

The door slid open with a thud. Breach's eyes widened. She and Rex froze. They heard light footsteps enter the room. Breach felt her heart stop. Her lips were still molded against Rex's.

"_What is going on here?"_

Breach knew that voice. It was Dr. Holiday.

* * *

I'm so angry I haven't updated. I've been so rude! Forgive me, reviewers! I hope this chapter satisfies you all!

-Aj


	14. Official

Author's Note: I really enjoyed writing this from Kit's view. Thanks for reviewing! They fuel me, guys!

* * *

"_Checkmate_, sweetheart," Kit declared triumphantly, clasping her fingers together on the desk.

Gatlocke's eyes flickered to the chess pieces then back at Kit. His mouth was distorted into a frown. His fingers scrabbled across his lap. Finally, he said, "No fair."

Kit grinned at him. She leaned back in her chair, arms over her head. "On the contrary, luvvy, it's very fair. I won, you lost. It's simple." She stretched her tired body. Who knew chess could be an exhilarating game? Well, it was fun when Gatlocke was your opponent.

His eyebrows lifted ever so lightly. His face became very child-like. He looked down at the chess board again and wrinkled his nose, as if he was trying to figure out exactly how he could have lost.

"But I got your king," Gatlocke whined. "That means I should've won."

Kit reached out for his hand under the desk. "You aren't very British if you don't know how chess works. You see, it doesn't matter who got whose king. As long as you take the queen, you've won. Which I did. So…"

He clenched his free hand into a fist. "I want a rematch."

"No can do, luvvy," Kit said. "I'm _drained_. We've had too many rounds of chess and if I participate in one more, I'll be a pile of goo." She yawned to prove her point.

"Hmm. A pile of goo could be fun. I never got around to using the toilet paper, maybe I could wipe up the mess with those," he mused.

She smirked. "Either way, we're not playing any more chess. Got it?"

He grumbled, but gave in.

"Good," Kit said. She let go of his hand and began to pick up the pieces from the board. She set them aside and turned the board upside down. Kit dumped the chess pieces into the board's empty space carelessly, then shut it together. Gatlocke watched her with curious eyes.

"I want to play again," he said. "Not now, but later."

"Why, so I can beat you?" Kit teased. She set the closed board on her lap. "Fine, maybe later. What do you want to do now?"

"I was thinking of something among the lines of spring cleaning…"

"It's not spring, luvvy, it's winter," Kit corrected.

"Right," Gatlocke said, his eyebrows furrowing once more. "But so what? I still want to clean."

Kit shoved the board onto her chair and walked over to the floor where Gatlocke's straightjacket lay. She had gotten it off him when she entered his room earlier and pretty much forgot about it. She slung it over his bedpost.

"There you are," she said. "Spring cleaning over."

"I want iced tea," he suddenly said.

"Okay. Let's get out of here and get iced tea."

"I'd rather _you_ bring me the tea," Gatlocke sniffed.

Kit raised her eyebrows. "Well, excuse me, Mr. High-and-mighty…"

"_Fine_, we'll both get it."

"Better," Kit answered gruffly. "I can get us out of here, no problem. Just need to call Breach…"

"Rex's girlfriend?" Gatlocke questioned.

"Yep." Kit punched the buttons on her cell phone. She waited impatiently for Breach to pick up. She had recently gotten the girl a cell phone in hopes she would become used to modern technology. Kit didn't mind waiting a few minutes for her friend to answer, but it was Gatlocke she was worried about. When the man didn't get what he wanted, he would explode into a million chunks.

Breach finally picked up. "Hello?" Her voice was jagged with excitement.

"Breach, it's me, Kit. Listen, Gatlocke and I-"

"Gatlocke!" someone shrieked. Kit leaned away from her phone, wincing. The voice was awfully loud.

"Was that Rex?" Gatlocke asked her.

"Nah, it's too girly to be him. Although you must admit when he screams, it can get pretty girly."

"I'd say it was more like his friend Noah," Gatlocke said.

"Hey!" someone shouted.

"Noah?" Kit called, confused. "Blondie, is that you?"

"Yes, it is him," Breach answered tensely. "Look, Kit, I'm in a bit of a tight spot right now…"

"You have no idea," the voice hissed. It was a female's.

"What's going on? Are you okay?" Kit asked, frantically running her fingers through her hair.

"I'm fine…for now…"

"Breach! Do you need help?"

"I'll arrange a portal to send you here; do _not _attack anyone when you arrive."

"You will not be sending a portal to anyone," another voice said stiffly. It sounded like a male.

"Buzz off, Six," Rex snapped.

Kit furiously ripped apart strands of her hair. She began pacing back and forth, waiting for the portal to arrive. "I'm on my way!" she shouted to the phone when she saw a swirling blood-red circle. She shoved her phone into her jeans pocket and ran for it.

"Come on!" she yelled to Gatlocke. Kit didn't wait for any reply. She hopped into the portal.

She skidded across the floor as the portal spit her out. She felt a thud. Gatlocke was sliding next to her. He grinned at her. She felt the metal floor. Providence's base.

Kit was greeted by familiar and unknown faces. She saw Breach, her face incredibly stoic. Rex, his eyes confused and his mouth set in a determined line. Noah, who appeared to be cute and distressed at the same exact time. Breach had informed her about Agent Six's green habit and Dr. Holiday's looks, but she had never personally seen them. Her eyes widened when she saw a sickly pale man in a green suit.

"Well," she said as she carefully lifted herself off the ground, "I suppose Breach wasn't kidding when she said you always wore green."

Six's expression stayed the same.

"Who are you?" a woman growled. She wore a lab coat and had her black hair tied up in a bun. Dr. Holiday.

"I'll tell you if you tell _me_ what you want with my friend." She gestured to Breach.

"She's been caught in the act," a voice boomed. Kit looked up to see a huge screen. On that screen was a pale man with white hair and a large body. He was like some sort of whale.

"Yikes," Gatlocke said. He must've had the same thought.

"And not only that," Dr. Holiday said coolly, "she has released one of Providence's prisoners."

"I have a name," Gatlocke murmured. Dr. Holiday shot him a look.

Kit's temper flared. "Oh, don't act so snooty, lady. For your information, Breach has been visiting Rex tons of times! So don't think you're so great because you found out this one time."

She realized her mistake after Breach and Dr. Holiday gasped.

"She's been coming into his room _tons of times?_" the woman thundered.

"Double yikes," Kit mumbled.

Dr. Holiday turned on Rex. "Are you okay, Rex? Did she brainwash you in ay way? I can't believe you'd let her into your room!"

"It was only two times," Breach said meekly.

The doctor ignored her. "Rex, I want you to tell me why you've seen her on numerous occasions. She's a part of the Pack."

"She's an enemy," Six added smoothly.

"The thing is, Mr. Six," Kit began, "is that Breach has been kidnapped at a young age by the Pack. Van Kleiss used her for a longgg time. Breach here recently escaped and attempted to put an end to a scheme that sold off good-looking EVO boys to Van Kleiss. You know how he is." She shrugged. Gatlocke gave her a toothy grin that meant, "You're so good at this."

Rex looked freaked out by her explanation.

Kit was about to interrupt furiously, but Breach held up a hand. She gave Kit a sad look.

"It's time to tell the truth, Kit," she said quietly. "No more lies."

Rex turned to face everyone. "I never meant to lie to anyone, Dr. Holiday. It's such a crazy story."

Dr. Holiday glared. "I'm listening."

"Breach saw me one time… Remember, she saved me from that EVO. We began seeing each other and… I started to realize I always sort of liked her. And she liked me back. We kissed two times, it's true, but I swear it wasn't anything serious."

"How quickly he dismisses your love, Breach," Kit mumbled.

"You two kissed?" Dr. Holiday asked, appalled.

"Yes, and I didn't mind one bit," Rex shot back. "I love her. She loves me."

"But…" Dr. Holiday was at a loss for words.

"How could you let our best weapon fall for a Pack member, Six?" White Knight demanded. He stared at Agent Six.

"Sir, I had no idea…" and "I fell for her from day one!" mixed together, both replies from Six and Rex.

They were cut off. "Exactly!" Dr. Holiday snapped. "Rex, I'm sorry if this is hurting you, but you have to realize that Breach could be using you. Information for Van Kleiss, that sort of thing."

"You idiots!" Kit cried, boiling from indignation and the injustice being thrown at her friend. "She's reformed! She separated herself from the Pack a long time ago! She's _clean_!"

There was silence.

"Is…this true, Rex?" Six asked.

"Definitely. She wasn't with the Pack when they attacked us last time, remember? And she saved me from that EVO!"

"She could be lying," White Knight interjected. "Kleiss could have told her exactly what to do and say in order to gain your loyalty."

"You don't know a _single _thing about her," Rex hissed. Kit never saw him so angry. "I don't have to listen to any of you. Stop pretending you know her inside and out, because you _don't. _I do and I'll make my own decisions."

"Rex, please," Dr. Holiday pleaded.

"Why are you so sure you know this girl?" White Knight asked.

Kit grounded her teeth. She hated this guy already.

"Because I do," Rex replied. "She's going to be visiting in the open from here on out. The guards will let her in, and if not, she'll be coming with her portals. She will come into my room if I let her in, which I will. You can speak in front of her and discuss strategy against Kleiss. She can stay here as long as she wants. Breach has her own place to live. She won't have to sleep here."

"Unacceptable," White Knight growled.

"Okay," Rex said.

Kit felt her jaw drop. He was giving in, just like that?

"I meant okay, I'll leave Providence," Rex said in a monotone.

Everyone started to push in their own two cents.

"You can't do that, Rex, we're your family-," Dr. Holiday was saying.

White Knight cut her off. "Are you willing to leave just because of one girl? And what if she is still with the Pack? Will you come back when I'll say I told you so?"

Rex glared at him, his eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. "One: she's not with the Pack anymore. Two: I love her. Three: I'm leaving if you don't accept my conditions, and I'm leaving with _her._"

Six finally spoke up. "Rex," he said. "I believe you when you say you love her. And somehow, I believe it when you say she loves you back." Six walked up to Breach. Kit felt her nails dig into her palms. She felt ready to lash out at the man if he dared to hurt her.

He leaned in close to Breach. She kept her face just as stoic. "I'm not guaranteeing your safety if you hurt him in anyway," he said smoothly. Then Six left the room.

No one called him back. Kit raised a brow, impressed. Beside her, she could feel Gatlocke tugging on her sleeve.

"Not now," she whispered fiercely.

"What about Noah, Knight?" Dr. Holiday asked. "He knew about this."

"He did," Knight agreed. "But I doubt I could do anything about his knowledge about Breach." Noah seemed to shrink back as he spoke.

"He's my friend," Rex said. "You can't fire him because he doesn't work for you. And you can't hurt him either because he's human. Are you willing to harm a civilian?"

"Absolutely not," White Knight mumbled, beaten. "He should have informed me though."

"But Breach didn't do anything," Rex pointed out. "So you can't complain about him not telling. If she did something bad and Noah kept his mouth shut, then you'd have a problem, but she didn't, so…"

He suddenly glared at Kit. She got up from the floor to look more civilized. "White Knight," she said icily. On the inside, she was thrilled to be speaking James Bond-esque.

"What is your name?" he demanded. "What affiliation do you have with Breach?"

"That's what _I_ was going to ask," Dr. Holiday said.

"I'm her friend," Kit said. "We met some time back. I'm an EVO, in case you're wondering. Oh, and I'm not leaving either."

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Breach smile faintly.

"A friend?" Dr. Holiday asked. She seemed a tad stunned that someone like Breach could have a friend.

"Duh, that's what I just said," Kit mumbled. Then, in a louder voice, she added, "Look up my criminal record, if you want. I haven't done anything to the humans or to the Providence agents."

"I'll be sure to do that," Knight replied.

"What about Breach's appearance? Her arms?" Dr. Holiday demanded. Kit could see that even though she didn't like Breach a lot, she seemed to be very interested in her anatomy. Of course, her being a science kind of woman, it would make sense.

"Over time, my form shifted," Breach explained, her voice smooth and clear. "My large arms grew back to become regular ones, except they're hidden in my back. I only take them out when I need to summon portals. Other than that, I'm like Rex." She gave him a sweet smile. He grinned back.

White Knight looked at something over Kit's head. She turned her own and saw Gatlocke. Oh! He'd want to know about him, Kit realized, wincing.

"Who let him out?"

"I did," Kit lied. "Well, I was going to. But Breach sent over a portal…" She hoped she wasn't ruining Breach's chances at being with Rex.

"She did, did she?" Dr. Holiday screeched.

"Calm yourself, woman!" Kit shot back. "It's not like he's a psycho or anything like that." After seeing the looks from Breach, Rex, and Noah, she sheepishly admitted, "Okay, so he's one bandana short of an Amazon store, but that's no reason to discriminate against him, correct?"

Everyone appeared confused altogether now.

"He's a tad insane, sure," Kit continued, "but aren't we all, somewhere deep inside?"

"That's like poetry," Gatlocke said, genuinely in awe.

"He isn't as crazy as Kleiss," Noah asserted.

"Good enough for me," Rex mumbled.

"I can handle him," Kit said. "I'll keep him on a leash; I'm the dominant type."

"I'll say," Noah said under his breath.

"So…are we good?" Rex asked Knight.

"I suppose I'll have to accept your terms," he said reluctantly.

"I can work for Providence," Breach suddenly said. "Wouldn't you like the extra help? My portals are incredibly useful."

Knight's eyes seemed to sparkle. "Are you willing to?"

"Of course. And if anything happens to me, I'll take care of myself."

"I can work too," Kit added. "It won't be a problem. Of course, my ability only allows me to extract information from things."

White Knight had to agree to such a deal. Kit couldn't help but feel a great boost of satisfaction.

"You don't have to do that to help me, Kit," Breach said quietly.

"I know. But I want to."

"I wanna go out, too," Gatlocke complained.

"Not now, luvvy!" Kit hissed at him. He looked taken aback. He opened his mouth, but Kit shook her head.

"It's settled, then," White Knight said in a guttural. He leaned back in his chair slightly, showing his massive chest.

"No!" Dr. Holiday sputtered.

"Do you have any better ideas, Dr. Holiday?"

She didn't.

"We'll be leaving," Rex said to them. He put his arm around Breach's waist. "Call us if there are any EVO attacks, 'kay?" He didn't wait for the okay and began to leave.

"I'm not happy about this, Rex," Dr. Holiday said as they neared the exit.

"There's no reason for you to be," Rex replied. Kit pulled Gatlocke's hand towards Rex's room. She made a motion for Noah to follow.

Rex's room was pretty big for only one person. Kit saw a monkey there.

"Bobo," Rex explained shortly. He sat on the bed next to Breach. Bobo, who was in his suspended tire, didn't look confused at the sight of her. Kit pulled Gatlocke in and quickly shut the door. The doors almost hit Noah. She apologized before shoving Gatlocke onto a white chair.

"All right," Kit said to him. "This is the thing: Breach is going to be coming more often than not and I'm going to have to go on missions with her. You're familiar with nanites and stuff?"

"Yep," he said cheerfully.

"Good. There's someone named Van Kleiss who is incredibly British and incredibly crazy. He's convinced he's some sort of martyr; well, he thinks this when someone is ready to put him to death. He always comes back, for some reason. Van Kleiss is deranged, and I'll be facing him soon, along with Rex and Breach. Six too."

"I want to go too," Gatlocke said.

"Maybe you can come along," Kit said unwillingly. She didn't want him to. He would get hurt. He was a bit too up in the clouds to take anything truly seriously. "But not a lot. I want you to stay here sometimes, in your room. And be good when I leave."

He considered this. "Fine," he eventually grunted.

"Fabulous," she answered, leaning back in her chair. "Take it away, Breach. Or Rex. Whoever."

"I can't believe he allowed this," Breach murmured, pulling herself closer to Rex. They stared into each other's eyes. Kit never understood this kind of love. You could love someone, sure, but why waste all the time going over promises and vows? Just do whatever you want with the person you love. If you truly love them, then they shouldn't hold you back.

"Aren't you at all confused?" Breach asked Bobo. "I mean…"

"I heard through the door," the monkey said, grinning. "Got everything. Can't believe Chief would settle down."

"I'm not settling down, I'm in love," Rex said, making Breach blush.

"You did that for me, didn't you?" she asked. "Stand up for me?"

"Because I love you a lot. Duh," he said.

"Me too," she whispered. Then they immediately kissed. It was all so sudden. Bobo hooted. They parted quickly.

"I can't wait for our next mission," Rex said. "I want to see you in action, Breach."

"Imagine if you were fighting against the Pack and Kleiss," Kit said. "How shocked would they be?"

Breach smiled slyly. "A double betrayal, they'd think. I went to Providence and I am supporting Rex in their cause as well."

"We should be going," Kit said. "Gatlocke and I have another chess game to complete."

"You guys are friends?" Noah asked. Kit had forgotten that Gatlocke and Noah met before; unpleasantly, she should add.

"Something like that." Kit winked at Gatlocke.

"Something like that," he agreed, winking back.

Noah looked like he was revolted.

"Have fun with your chess game," Rex said, shrugging.

"We will." Kit got up and gestured for Gatlocke to leave his room. They paused at the sliding doors.

"Oh, and Noah?"

He looked up. "Yeah, Kit?"

She put on her best dramatic face. "I apologize for leading you on. I thought I had a thing for you, as I like blonds. But I guess Gatlocke stood out more than you did. Sorry."

"No problem," Noah said, blushing furiously.

Outside Rex's room, Gatlocke asked stiffly, "You like blonds? Should I dye my hair, then?"

"Don't bother. I may have a thing for sweet blond guys, but I am all for older men who wear bandanas."

He smiled. It lit up his face. She wondered, in the back of her head, what he was thinking about.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on inside there?" Kit reached up to tap his right temple lightly.

"When am I going to get my iced tea?" he asked.

* * *

"The ball will be wonderful, my dear," Eric said, taking her hand and pulling her gently up the steps.

"If it's hosted here, then I am sure it will be." She looked down instead of at him. Veronica stared hard at the chipped marble. She didn't particularly like balls or dresses, but she surely did want to host one in order to attract a certain someone's attention.

"He will come, won't he?" she suddenly said. He looked hurt.

"Yes, dear. He will, I promise."

"He'd better…"

* * *

"EVO activity spotted in the Crystalline House," White Knight said. Breach looked at him and felt herself squeeze Rex's gloved fingers. He gave her a reassuring smile. Breach couldn't feel assured when Dr. Holiday was glaring at her and Six was sitting without saying a word.

White Knight continued his drawling. "A party is occurring there. The EVOs seem to be in control and aren't moving. I believe a third party is controlling them. It could be Van Kleiss, though I doubt he'd pull another party trick. In any case, Agent Six, Dr. Holiday, Rex, and…Breach will be going." He gave the location of Crystalline House. A machine worked away as it handed the forged, crisp invitations to Six.

As Breach and Rex got up to leave, Knight suddenly said, "This is Crystalline House, remember?"

"So?" Rex asked.

"It means you must dress _formally_."

"We can handle it, Knight," Dr. Holiday said.

When they were out of earshot, Breach hissed, "I have nothing to wear!"

"Call your friend," Rex said. He went off to another branch of Providence's base. She watched him go.

"Kit, I need something to wear," Breach said into the phone. She launched into the details. "Do you have anything?"

"You're in luck! I have some dresses from the store. No one bought them, for reasons unknown. They're really pretty. I'll come over so you can pick out one."

Breach arranged for her to come through a portal. She waited in Rex's room. The door opened. Rex poked his head in. She saw him clad in a nice green suit.

"Green isn't your color," she sighed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her face close to him. "However, I might make an exception." She felt her lips touch his, and enjoyed the warmth of their kiss.

"Lovebirds, move aside!" Kit snapped as she stepped through the portal. She grabbed Breach's arm and took her away from Rex. She laid out the dresses on his bed.

"Choose one," she ordered. Turning to Rex, she glared and said, "You! You look like a cucumber! The only one who can pull that off is Six!"

"I don't have any suits," Rex returned sourly.

"Good thing I brought some," Kit said smugly. "They're threadbare and a tad old, but still well enough to wear. The idiots who come through the shop don't bother to buy them, though." She threw a crisp black suit at him and a tie.

"Go change," she said.

"This is my room!"

"Too bad."

He grumbled as he left.

Breach sighed and sifted through the pile of dresses. She didn't find anything to her liking. Actually, she did want some of them; the only problem was she didn't believe that she would look good in any of them.

"Pick one for me," she sighed. "I'll look hideous anyways."

Kit gave a strange look. She picked out a dark green dress. It was more like a pretty school outfit. There was a puffy skirt with ruffles at the hem. It was black with a light green belt. The top was more of a dark green blouse with olive buttons. The short sleeves were puffy as well. Overall, it looked cute. Kit showed her the dress she would be wearing. It was a deep purple. They turned their backs to each to change in privacy.

When they were done, they turned to look at each other. Breach gasped at how beautiful her friend looked.

"You're amazing," she breathed.

"Please. You're gorgeous. I think everyone will be looking at you today," Kit said, smiling.

Breach doubted it. She took off her socks and wore the black shoes she always had on. They looked different without the socks. Kit offered her jewelry, but she didn't want any.

"Fine," Kit murmured.

In a few minutes, everyone met in a room where the ships were stored. Breach thought Rex looked dashing in the black suit. She was glad Kit gave it to him. Dr. Holiday ignored her. She realized he was staring at Six, who was in a regular green suit. Breach felt self-conscious when she saw Kit enter. She came in with another man. He wore a black suit with a red bowtie. Breach narrowed her eyes when recognition set in.

"Is that Gatlocke?" she asked Kit.

"Yeah. I decided he should come."

"It'll be my first dance," he said proudly. His tone then turned sour. "I suppose there will be iced tea there, right?"

"Right. I didn't get you any last time." Kit lifted her hand. "I swear on Noah's life that I will get you some iced tea there."

"Don't go swearing on his life," Rex said, frowning.

"Don't worry about tonight," Kit said to Breach as the Keep came. "Everything will be great."

Breach wished she could believe it.

* * *

I can picture Breach wearing green to compliment her eyes, right? Keep those reviews going! Thanks!

-ChimeraRaven33


	15. The End

Author's Note: FINAL CHAPTER.

* * *

CHAPTER FIFTEEN:

The Crystalline House was a dream manor. It was constructed of fragile stone and crumbling marble, thick bricks on one side, and glittering glass for the roof. Breach had never seen something so beautiful. She would stare at it more evenly, but Rex said they had to keep on moving. Men. They didn't appreciate gorgeousness when they saw it. There were two men checking invitations at the black gate. Breach remembered the EVOs serving Van Kleiss during his "party". These guys looked nothing like EVOs, or humanoid types. Or maybe they really were? She didn't have more time to think about it because the men accepted their forged invitations and let them in. Six led them forward. As soon as they entered, he was gone.

"A wedding," Dr. Holiday said. It was true. There were glass chandeliers and white tables full of crystal sculptures of beauty. Plus, there was a thick red carpet leading up to a brown and gold stage. Two people were in the center, chatting with a thick lot of guests. They were obviously the bride and groom. Breach couldn't see them clearly, but when she laid eyes on the fuzzy figures, she felt a bloom of familiarity in her stomach. She recognized that shock of dark hair. But where? And that man's faint blue scars… Or was that some kind of food on his face? Breach wasn't sure.

"What's up?" Rex asked her.

"Do those two look familiar?" she inquired.

"Bride and groom? Nah. I've never been to a wedding," Rex said, shrugging his shoulders. Breach recalled that Rex was amnesiac, and couldn't remember even if he went to a wedding in the past. Breach felt guilty for even asking, but it didn't seem to bug him so much, so she forgot about it.

"I'm going to dance!" Kit announced. She turned her head sharply. "Gatlocke, want to be my partner?"

"Not really," he answered.

Kit's eyes flashed. "Seriously? Well, it's time to turn up the charm." She plucked a rose from an occupied table's vase and placed it between her two rows of teeth. The people sitting at the table were somewhat affronted. It looked purely seductive and pretty on her. Her hair went well with the rose's deep coloring, Breach noticed with a hint of envy. She'd kill for looks like her friend's. Gatlocke seemed to be persuaded enough with the rose between her teeth. She rose her eyebrows repeatedly for extra effect.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming," he grumbled. Kit led him away into the pools of dancing people.

"If you're going to be any help," Dr. Holiday began icily, "I suggest you check out this place."

"I will," Breach replied. A fight would only prove the doctor's suspicions. Rex looked like he was going to defend her, but Breach prevented any confrontation from happening.

"I'm going to go to the ladies' bathroom," she suddenly said. She didn't need to use it, but she saw the dark-haired bride slip into the restroom. Breach dissipated into the crowds of dancers, leaving the pair. She hurried to get to the stairs that led to the bathroom; if she got a good look at this lady's face, maybe she would see someone she knew…

It was stupid. She didn't know anyone. Correction; she knew people, but people who weren't affiliated with her any longer. And some were dead as well, she thought with horrible pangs of sadness. Breach finally made it to the bathroom, and didn't try to remember these people.

Inside, it was a tad cold. Breach shivered as if ice were touching bare skin. She didn't see anyone in here. It didn't even sound like someone was using the toilet. She blushed. Maybe it was her imagination. Maybe it was the giddy of going somewhere with Rex, her new boyfriend. Her mind was destined to conjure crazy, false pictures. Breach's shoulders relaxed, although she didn't fully buy this explanation. She needed to leave-

Something struck her skull. It was hard and sharp. Breach cried out in pain. Wet liquid ran down her hair. _Oh no. Blood,_ she thought abruptly, fearfully. Breach was now lying on the clean floor, running her fingers through her slick hair. When she removed her hand, she was grateful to see not blood, but only sanitizer. Breach turned on her back to look at her attacker. The bride stood over her, black hair dropping in front of her eyes like sharp blades. She glared at Breach.

"Stupid girl," she hissed.

"Mind explaining why you hit me with sanitizer?" Breach asked, getting up hurriedly. The bride leaned against the stall wall.

"Haven't recognized me yet, Breach?" she asked.

"I know you," Breach replied, trying to summon her arms. "But I can't pinpoint you exactly…"

"Fool." The woman sounded disappointed. "I'm Veronica. The one who wanted your little boyfriend?"

She knew it! "I'm sorry for interrupting the marriage," Breach said scathingly. The man with the blue scars began to take on the form of Eric. "But I don't think you're willing to marry a servant of yours." With that, she brought out her extra arms. A portal snapped in front her. She would get to Eric quickly, Breach thought. But before she could step in, she was pushed. Breach panicked. She felt herself fall through the portal. She didn't care about that, but she knew Veronica was coming behind her.

Breach shut the portal immediately. The dimension was still moving, though; that meant she was going to arrive at her destination despite closing the first portal. But it was of no avail; she could see Veronica in the dimension.

Breach fell to the floor. Looking around quickly, she saw she was back at the center of the party. People were running towards the exit. At first, Breach didn't know why. Then she got a better glance at her surroundings and saw the electric EVOs hurrying about, trying to slash at the Providence gang. Breach scampered over to them.

"Rex!" she screamed. He seemed to be the one in the most trouble. The EVOs were eager to take hold of him, yet they couldn't place a firm grip. Breach remembered what Veronica wanted.

Breach struggled to get those limbs out of her. She suddenly felt a warm feeling spread throughout her body.

In happened very quickly. One moment, Breach was hoping to send some portals their way, and the next, every single creature was being sucked into a red swirling vacuum. Breach caught a glimpse of fire in the portal. She recognized the screams of the monsters. It had been the same portal she had used to send that EVO to the volcano; the first moment she had come in contact with Rex after hiding.

All the hideous creatures were gone. But Eric remained in the room, trying to sneak away. Breach didn't care where Veronica was; all she cared about was getting rid of the man who was Veronica's servant. Breach had a feeling about him. She knew that annoyed, jealous look in his eyes. The same look Biowulf wore when a new member was brought.

Breach slammed her body against his. He was caught off guard. Did he think he was invisible to them? Breach pinned him down to the clean floor. He appeared confused and paralyzed now. Breach brought her hand down on his neck. His body shook with spasms. Breach had learned the nerve trick from her father. She dug her fingers through Eric's hair and brought extra arms out of her back. A portal formed above their heads. Eric winced in pain as he dragged him to the portal by the hair. He was screaming at her, but she ignored him. At that moment, Breach hated him. She shoved him through the portal.

Breach didn't know where he was going. Abruptly, she wanted to vomit.

She was so dizzy. Her head spun. Some kind of inferno was raging in her body; that's why it felt so hot. Breach attempted to walk towards Rex, but fell. Rex and Kit were at her side immediately. They both bent down at the same time. Rex glared at Kit and said gruffly, "Shove over." Kit sniffed in disapproval, but she got up. She offered Breach a worried glance before going back to Holiday and Agent Six.

"Where…?"

"Breach! Oh, man, I'm so glad you're okay," he said, relief evident in his voice. "I was so… Not scared, of course, but I was really worried. Guys like me don't get scared."

Despite the flames in her body, Breach snorted humorlessly. "Nice try, Rex," she gasped.

Six was on his communicator, signaling for Providence soldiers to come. Holiday was saying something to Kit. The Goth girl nodded at whatever Holiday was talking about. They both wore serious expressions.

"Rex, where's Gatlocke?" Breach asked, frowning.

"Imagine that—my girlfriend wondering about some insane guy," Rex murmured darkly, but she could see he was trying to make a joke out of it.

"Well, I'm sorry," Breach said sarcastically, "but it's better than worrying about Kleiss. He would rank higher on the psycho scale."

Rex didn't laugh like she expected him to. "Come on, Breach," he said quietly. "I want to get you to the base."

"Rex?" A lump began to form in her throat. She didn't like his tone. Something was seriously wrong.

"It's cool," he said, still in a small voice. "Six and the others will inspect this place and Holiday will patch you up."

"Oh, no I won't," the doctor snapped, looking at them. "I'm going to stay to help Six."

"Holiday…"

"I mean it, Six. There are other doctors available," Dr. Holiday said, in an almost angry tone.

Rex looked like he was going to start protesting, so Kit quickly interjected, "Listen to her, Rex. It's her choice; and she's right." Kit didn't sound happy about it all, but wasn't going to begin a fight.

Breach closed her eyes. She was too tired to do or say anything.

* * *

Breach opened her eyes. She was in a white room. It was pretty clear she was in the infirmary unit of Providence. Van Kleiss was educated on some parts of the building, and informed the Pack about it. He didn't describe this unit a lot, but at least Breach knew where she was. That was a tiny, comforting fact.

She heard the door open noisily. Breach focused her eyes on a poster of the human body. She was hoping it would be Rex or maybe Kit, but instead it was a doctor. His white coat was a dead giveaway.

"Miss Breach?" the doctor asked hesitantly.

"Yes?" Breach mumbled. She was never at ease with the Providence agents, now that they knew she was on the good side. She had harmed a ton of these people, and probably forced the doctors to do overtime too. She didn't feel guilty, but she was ashamed of herself.

"I'm Dr. Halling. I was tending to you moments before," he explained. "Don't worry, I just used some equipment and a thermometer. I didn't, er, peek."

She flushed. Thank goodness. Breach would have died if she knew some stranger was looking at her beneath the clothes. Of course, he was a doctor, but _still._

"What happened to me? I was healthy when we got to the Crystalline House, and now I feel a little exhausted."

"You had too much power in your body at the time. When you saw Rex in danger, your nanites overreacted to create the energy you needed all at once. Not only that, adrenaline was coursing through your veins. This combination proved to be, well, not fatal, but unhealthy. It burned away some of the proteins and nutrients in your body. We had to insert an IV to put more in, but you're all right now."

"Why did my nanites and adrenaline…?" She couldn't finish the sentence. She had never heard a doctor use so many terms.

"It's because you witnessed someone you loved in danger. You didn't even notice the fear and shock going through your body; all you wanted was to get to him."

"How do you know this?" Breach demanded.

"The medical part? Well, I _am_ a doctor," Dr. Halling said, grinning. "And as for the romantic part, the news is all over the place. Everyone in Providence seems to know you two are…together. Sorry about your privacy. But no one will bother you about it."

Breach lowered her head to the pillows. She didn't believe him; but then again, how could she imagine the Providence soldiers teasing them about their relationship? To be honest, the only people she thought who wouldn't accept them as a couple would be Dr. Holiday and Agent Six. He didn't give a lot of trouble about it, but would he ever be comfortable around her? Especially since she fought him when she was with the Pack? Dr. Holiday wouldn't ever like her.

"It's okay," Dr. Halling assured her. "Only people in this base know. Really. Why don't you relax? I'll bring Rex to you, if you'd like."

"Please do," Breach said politely.

When Dr. Halling came back in with her boyfriend, her face lit up. She beamed at the tan boy.

"Hey, Breach. Feeling better?" he asked.

"Sure." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the doctor leave. He shut the door too. Good for him.

"How long you've been awake?" Rex grabbed a chair next to her bedside.

"A couple of minutes. Maybe seconds. What happened after I passed out?" she asked him.

"We got some paramedics from Providence to get you here. Holiday and Six are still checking out the Crystalline House."

"Did you know? The bride was really Veronica. The woman who wants you in her army," Breach said numbly. "That's why she looked familiar to me. I couldn't get a close look at her, though. Eric is an EVO too, and he was pretending to be a groom. I thought those blue electric lines were scars, at first. But what happened to the guests?"

"It was stupid of us not to check them out." Rex paused. "And those guests were really EVOs in disguise. I told Holiday and Six about Veronica. How they attacked us before."

"Rex! You'll get in trouble! Or did they punish you already?" Breach asked. She frowned at him. How could they spend their time together if he was in trouble?

"No. I lied and said that it was recent, although it happened weeks ago. We also forgot to tell them about the attack in my room. Remember when we got back and kissed for the second time? We got so caught up in our troubles we didn't bother to alert them."

"Did you tell them about that?" she asked angrily.

"No. I kept that to ourselves. No worries. No one's in trouble. Knight just wants Veronica and Eric to be caught."

"Eric! I sent him through a portal. What occurred?" Breach wanted to know. She felt bad about bombing him with questions, but it was essential.

"I don't know what happened to him. Maybe you killed him. Maybe you sent him to another state. It's a mystery."

"So… So he got away? He's still lurking about? He's still a threat! It's my fault!" Breach shouted.

"Calm down, or they'll make me leave!" Rex leaned in as he spoke, then kissed the tip of her nose. She smiled happily, but wouldn't let him distract her from her own stupidity.

"I did something terrible. I should have just left him. Instead, being a total dunce, I let him go free," Breach muttered, meshing her fingers together. She wanted to hit herself. She promised to be an asset. She was supposed to help Providence and be good and protect people. But what did she do? She let the bad guy go.

"It's fine. The soldiers were sent to scout the areas."

"Not fine, Rex!" Breach cried. "That's only making things worse. Now those guys are in danger. Now they'll get hurt. Eric doesn't have any limitations. Didn't you see his look? How much he wanted to please Veronica?"

Looking helpless, Rex shook his head.

"He wants to make her happy," Breach replied. "Like Biowulf wants to be Van Kleiss's only good servant. They're both insane like that."

"I see," Rex said. "But we can't do anything. The soldiers are cool with it, but I don't want you out there. You may think you have to fix this mistake, which wasn't your fault, by the way. I don't want you to get hurt. And I won't go either. I want to spend time with you."

Her heartbeat fluttered. "Oh, Rex," she murmured. "I don't either of us to get hurt. But don't you realize that we have to do something? She's not going to waste her time with agents. Eric won't either, because he listens to every order. Veronica wants you."

Rex sighed heavily. Breach briefly thought he was going to release all his oxygen.

"It looks like everyone wants a piece of me," he said unhappily. "First Van Kleiss…then Gatlocke… And now this chick? I think I'll need medication if this act keeps up."

"Shut up," Breach said, but she was teasing. "And Gatlocke's not coming after your pieces. He's Kit's toy now."

"I pity any man that's Kit's toy."

She giggled. "Leave their love alone. They're like us. Except with age differences."

"Maybe we can double-date sometimes," Rex suggested.

"Great idea!" Breach said with real enthusiasm. "There's a movie theater around, right?"

Rex groaned. "I was just kidding! No way am I going on a double-date with those two!"

"I heard you, I heard you. Now, go get Kit. I want to talk to her."

"You don't want to spend time with me?"

"I do, silly. But right now, I need a girl."

"That sounds so wrong," Rex sighed. "But okay. I'll get your friend, and you'll stay here. Then when you're done, I'm coming in."

"I expected as such."

"Bye, Breach. Take it easy. And…I love you."

She blushed. "Me too."

* * *

Rex woke up in the morning and got dressed quickly. He was eager to see his new girlfriend. He was on cloud nine whenever he was with Breach. He could tell her everything. He could kiss her. He was comfortable with her.

He remembered Circe. She was pretty, he thought sadly. But she wasn't like Breach. She was stiff and stubborn; Circe refused to bend halfway. She didn't give in and she clearly wasn't going to separate with the Pack. Circe could be nice and hand out some easy tickets, but she would never be with Providence or with him. She refused, time and time again. Rex hated her, but somewhere inside, he still liked her as a friend.

But Breach. She was soft. She was open. She was warm. She had her weaknesses, and she valued friendship. She didn't turn her back on anyone. With the Pack, she did, but only because they weren't her friends. Breach was gentle. She had opened up with Rex. She had nothing to hide. Circe wasn't willing. She wasn't like that at all. They were total opposites. Rex could put so much trust into Breach, but not into Circe. There were tons of reasons why Breach was his girlfriend.

But above all, the main reason was because he did love her.

Bobo snickered as he combed his hair. "Shut up," Rex mumbled.

Rex left his room. He walked through the cold hallways till he stopped at the training room. Breach told him to meet her there, before she left with Kit to their house. Rex was upset when she had to go. It was like a sheet being torn by its stiches. But he knew he'd see her again.

"Breach?" he called as he stepped into the training room.

"I'm here," Breach said woodenly. Rex jumped. He turned around and saw Breach.

She was holding Eric by the shoulders firmly.

"Breach, why are you holding that guy? Isn't he a villain?"

"He is," another voice said coldly. Rex looked in front of him to see Kit. She was dressed in black. No splash of purple, dark blue… That was unusual for her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Breach said. "But we needed to keep this a secret."

Rex suddenly noticed that Eric was bound. His hands were tied behind his back and tape covered his mouth.

"What the? Breach, what's up? Why is he here?" Rex didn't like seeing this guy. Suddenly, he felt more suspicious than ever.

"Rex," a new voice said. "You're the one I want."

"Veronica," Rex breathed. He saw the woman step out of the shadows.

"Kit and I left the house around midnight and were able to track down Eric through the portal," Breach explained. "We restrained him and had him send a message to Veronica."

"I came to get a glimpse at my future soldier," Veronica announced. "I know you wanted me to get Eric, but to tell you the truth… I could care less."

With that, the energy in the room warped. Rex was thrown to the side. He saw Veronica with palms out, black fire dancing about. She unleashed those flames on Breach, but she avoided them. Rex felt a swell of pride. She sure knew how to fight!

Breach pushed Eric to Kit, who caught him easily. She dragged him out of Rex's sight. Rex got up and tried to get Veronica, but the woman kept ducking and moving. He transformed his arm into a sword. Rex slashed it around a few times for effect, then ran towards the brunette. She moved to the side as if she were letting someone pass by. Rex collided with the wall. He heard metal being scraped off. His jacket was now torn, and he had a few cuts.

Breach and Veronica battled. Rex was about to step in again, but Kit shook her head. Suddenly, she was standing next to him. Eric was in her snake-like grip. He was struggling, but was unable to get away.

"Let them fight," Kit whispered to him. "When I say go, you will use your sword on Veronica."

Rex nodded. He threw a withering glance at Eric. He didn't like the guy for assisting Veronica, but felt bad for him. He wasn't cared for by his mistress. Just a pawn. And not only that, he was being held captive by a nineteen-year-old girl.

Breach was a swirl and splash of dark red. The color of blood, Rex thought, his stomach churning uneasily. And Veronica was like a flying raven, dodging attacks swiftly with grace. She was dark and deep. So were her black flames. Rex didn't understand how these girls could keep moving so quickly. He could barely see them. They blurred with speed. They moved like time didn't exist, and their attacks stood out in bold color. Yet he could clearly see Breach wasn't going to keep this up forever. She was defense. She had no attacks. He had to do something.

"It's too bad," Rex said out loud. "Eric has set a low standard for bosses."

He witnessed a soft, ugly blush grow on Veronica's face.

"_Now!_" Kit screeched.

Rex had his arm as a sword in a matter of minutes. He charged towards Veronica, and slashed. He could feel the sword making contact with the woman's skin. Veronica screamed. She fell to the floor. Blood decorated metal. Rex felt a little sick. Breach dropped from midair, resuming a defensive position. Kit cried out. They both turned to see Eric coming at them. Rex didn't waste time; he sliced at the servant as soon as he came in close.

A horrible shrieking sound filled the room. Rex saw blue blood flow out of the wound from Eric's chest. He tried to staunch the liquid with his fingers, but failed. It was difficult for him, as his hands were tied together. The tape that had been across his mouth was gone. It was on the floor. A look of fear was upon his face. Rex swallowed.

"Give up," he said in a strong voice. "Surrender and you won't die. We'll have you patched up and keep you in a cell. Somewhere safe. You won't be able to see Veronica; she won't be able to boss you around anymore."

Eric looked up. His eyes were emotionless, but the fear was still there. Another emotion appeared as well. Rex couldn't pinpoint it exactly.

Eric got up. Rex readied his sword.

"I have made my decision," he said sullenly. Rex's eyes widened. Good. Providence was going to have to make room for another bad guy.

"I hate you," Eric shouted.

Before Rex could do anything, he slammed into Breach. She skidded across the floor. There was no blood, thankfully. Breach just looked a little dazed. Rex's rage flared like humming fires.

"Calm down!" Rex screamed. He was going to hurt that guy. Bad.

"Run, sweetheart! Escape!" Eric cried. "Run before they harm you!"

Everyone stared at Veronica. She snorted, an unexpected response.

"I made a huge mistake," the woman said, sneering at Eric. "I should have gotten someone more stronger to do this job. I wanted you to get this boy, but instead, you get yourself captured."

Eric's face fell. He looked…crushed. Destroyed.

Rex felt his anger weaken. He had called Veronica "sweetheart". He had loved her, he could see now. It was not only a servant's love, but a special kind of love. He kept Veronica in his heart. He loved her like Rex loved Breach. He wondered how badly this could have hurt Eric, to be told he was worthless by someone he thought he could trust. If Breach did that to Rex, he wouldn't be able to bear it.

"Eric, please give in," Breach said. "Come to Providence. This woman has degraded you in front of us. She called you her pawn. Why would you continue to beat yourself up by being her servant? Please don't make us hurt you. Just come quietly."

And her tone was so sweet, so fair, so firm, Rex almost believed that Eric would do as she suggested.

"Veronica," Eric said quietly, "I love you. I don't care what you say. I want you forever."

With that, he stepped in Breach's direction. "I'll kill her for you," he promised. It was official. He wasn't giving up.

Rex shut his eyes. No one would get near her. It just hurt to know he was going to do this to a weak, used man.

"Sorry, Eric," Rex said slowly. "But you had enough chances." With that, he brought out his sword.

"Going to kill me?" Eric smiled at him.

"I'm just going to bring you back to the prison. That's it." Rex raised his sword.

But before that could happen, black flames erupted from the floor. The metal padding was melted off instantly to reveal the true black floor. Rex got out of the way of the flames. The dark fire slithered towards Eric and wrapped around his body. He didn't scream.

The flames grew to be so incredibly bright, Rex had to turn away. When the light faded away, he looked to see where Eric was. There was no Eric. In his place was a pile of burnt ashes, still smoking,

Rex turned on Veronica. "Why did you do that?" he demanded. "You couldn't just let him get captured? I can't…" There was no way to get Veronica to understand what she had done.

"I kidnapped him from his home," Veronica said, looking right into his eyes. She ignored Breach's glare and Kit's strong gaze. "And turned him into a weapon. I want the same with you."

"Never going to happen," Rex snarled. Breach advanced on Veronica.

"I always disliked meddlers from Providence. That's why I don't want any of you to take me. I'd rather kill myself."

She smiled like an angel. Wings could have sprouted from her back. Rex gaped as Veronica started to scream. Her mouth was twisted into a frightening O and her eyes were wide. Black pools of darkness stared at him. Veronica's slim and tall body was twisting and turning, taking on an impossible shape. She was now a delicate doll, being torn and ruined. Veronica stopped screaming. She fell to the floor. Her body looked like a pile of worn-out rubber. Rex resisted the urge to throw up.

"What did she do?" Breach asked, horrified.

"She died," Kit said in an equally stunned voice.

"That's…sick." Rex's sword changed back to a hand. He swallowed and looked at Breach. Then at Kit. After that, he looked back at the charred pile that used to be Eric. And then he stared at Veronica's corpse.

"I'm gonna faint like a fairy princess," Rex said out loud.

The darkness rushed up to greet him as he neared towards the floor.

The last person he saw was Breach.

* * *

"I'm fine, Doc," Rex protested. "Really."

Dr. Holiday took on a pouty expression, but drew back. "All right, Rex. I believe you. I can't believe you've healed so quickly."

"It's a miracle," Rex said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Now let me up."

Dr. Holiday said nothing as she got out of his way. Rex rose from the white bed and walked steadily towards Breach.

The girl's heart started to beat wildly. Rex grinned, flashing his teeth at her. Dr. Holiday crossed her arms and stared at a clipboard that was on a desk. She didn't comment or glare at Breach, which was good. When she and Kit brought Rex to the woman, she had started a large commotion. The soldiers had to restrain her because she was beginning to show traits of violence. Dr. Holiday never said sorry for her behavior. Breach knew it wasn't her fault. She did what she could.

She and Rex left the infirmary.

"It's weird," he was saying. "First you were in there, and now I am."

"Not anymore," Breach reminded him. "You're allowed to go back to your room after today."

"Good. My injuries weren't even serious."

"You had some head trauma," Breach said crossly. She couldn't believe her boyfriend would think of head trauma as nothing special. But he worked at Providence; he had to be used to it.

"It's nice to put things behind us," Rex said as they strolled down the halls. "After this, I'm going to shoot some hoops with Noah. He's been dying for details."

Breach grinned. "Center of attention, right?"

"Exactly."

No one got to see Rex after the incident. Only the doctors. He had to go to the ER, but was transported back to the infirmary after the small operation. Breach was held back by Kit. She had wanted to see him at the time. When Kit had dragged her away, she saw lots of bandages on Rex.

It had been one of the worst assignments she had ever been given. True, it had been her first at Providence, but it was horrible all the same. A ton of doctors examined the room and the remains. They came to a conclusion.

"Eric was murdered by Veronica," Dr. Halling said. "Very obvious, but Veronica was more interesting."

"What happened to her?" Breach had demanded.

"She had great mental powers. She forced her mind to collapse in on itself. years of memories and pain and command smashed the other side of her mind. It was too much for her to handle. Veronica's brain shut down, thus causing her body to be nothing more than a corpse. She basically committed suicide, but in the worst possible way."

Breach couldn't imagine a villain taking their own life. She was horrified at the aspect of anyone doing such a thing. Veronica must have been in a lot of pain. But she deserved it, for all the havoc and misery she brought about. Eric had been a victim.

The training room had been cleaned and redone. Kit claimed it needed a makeover anyway. No one got in too much trouble. As a matter of fact, she and Kit were sort of famous in the Providence base. Although Knight had been ticked off that Rex had gotten hurt and the girls had lied, he was glad that Veronica had been taken care. Even if they didn't get rid of her, he was still pleased that she was gone. Breach was even allowed a room here. It was right next to Rex's, to her satisfaction. They both had to clean out the urinals, but it was worth it. Knight was beginning to trust them. Six gave them both short lectures, but said it wasn't too bad for an amateur, stupid idea.

Dr. Holiday didn't speak to Breach for about three weeks. Breach didn't care. She only worried about Rex.

"Where are we going anyway?" Rex asked.

"We're going to see Gatlocke and Kit," Breach replied. "I told you that already."

"Yes, but you've got this smug look on your face. I don't trust you."

"My own boyfriend doesn't trust me?" She feigned hurt. "That's terrible!"

Rex laughed. "Let's hurry. I've got a busy schedule. You know how popular I am."

"We're seeing our friends, then you're meeting Noah, and then we're getting ice cream. And then we'll brush our teeth and go to sleep," Breach said, ticking off their plans for the day. "It's barely a schedule."

"I never was going to brush my teeth," Rex said.

They eventually got to Gatlocke's room on the cell floor. This was still his room, but no one was complaining. Breach knocked. She could hear Kit giggling inside. Did Rex hear it too? That would spoil the surprise.

The door opened.

"Surprise!"

At that moment, bright streamers were thrown into the air. Confetti rained down. Rex looked shocked.

Breach smiled, triumphant. She watched as her boyfriend took in the scenery. Breach was pleased with herself. It had been Kit who had gotten the cake, but Breach was in charge of it all. Gatlocke helped with a few decorations. To be completely honest, all he did was tape a few balloons to his room.

For a full glass of iced tea, he would put up the sign.

But Breach didn't give him the drink. She placed all the decorations accordingly and even paid for half of them. Kit offered to get the rest of the purchases. She was rich, Breach had realized weeks too late. She appreciated the effort everyone put in to the planning, though.

Rex walked to the end of the room. There was a table full of sweets, drinks, and a small cake with frosting. On the surface, it said, _Get well, Rex!_

"You guys did this?" he asked. He was resisting the urge to blush, Breach could see.

"All for you," Breach said happily. "Everyone pitched in. Even Gatlocke, but he wanted a bribe just to put the balloons up."

Rex glanced at the red and orange balloons. "Did you give it to him?"

"No way."

"I am holding a grudge against you now," Gatlocke announced. He got up from his bed and crossed his arms. Kit pat his shoulder.

"Please, sweetheart," she said. "You can't hold a grudge if it's a bribe you didn't get."

He deflated.

"Thanks a ton, you guys," Rex said. "I didn't think you'd do something like this."

"You're correct," Kit laughed. "It was Breach who begged us."

"Well, that was almost a perfect moment," Rex mumbled.

"Stop mumbling," Breach ordered. "Try the cake." She swiftly cut a large portion and handed it to him on a plate.

He took a few bites, then set the plate down. "It's pretty good. It's my favorite, starting right now."

"So why aren't you eating more?" Breach inquired, raising her eyebrows.

He grinned. "So I can do this."

Rex wrapped his arms around her and brought his lips to hers. She gasped, but did not do anything. She savored their kiss.

"Would it be corny of me to say 'You're the best'?" Breach asked.

"No," Rex said, smiling. "No, it wouldn't."

They kissed again.

THE END

* * *

EPILOGUE

Three hundred miles away, a man with dark, red hair lifted his head. His mind was operating once more.

It took only a few seconds for his mind to point out what directions he had to follow in order to escape the EVOs chasing him down.

These were the same directions that would lead him to Providence.

* * *

FINALLY. It took me the entire day to finish this chapter! I can't believe this fanfic is over! I really enjoyed writing it.

And in case you didn't notice, yes, I left room at the end for a sequel.

I am indeed planning a sequel. The only thing I need is your guys' support!

A huge thanks goes to every single person who reviewed and faved. I appreciate it so much. Every time I saw a review, unsigned or signed, my heart was ready to leap out of my chest. I am so grateful and happy for everyone who took the time to read my fanfic.

Not only that, I am also going to do a 100 Theme Challenge before writing the sequel. When that's finished, I'll move on to the sequel. The 100 Theme Challenge will feature tons of Brexiness, and perahps some Kit/Gatlocke! If you guys are interested, you can check out the first chapter when I post it.

Thanks again! I wouldn't know what I'd do without all of you!

-ChimeraRaven33


End file.
